Rain: Ever After
by Ganondora
Summary: Rain part 1 ended pretty bleak, and the goal here is to continue the story if Ganondorf had been freed from his pedestal prison. It's not completed yet, but what we have so far even leaves me begging for more. Zelda tries to prevent his freedom, and no hero has emerged. So, let's see what's going to happen, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Zelda clutched her head in her hands, and her attendant rushed to support her weakening body.**

 **"It's getting worse," her aid said with concern.**

 **The princess felt her head throb so fiercely she feared it might explode. "I'm fine," she muttered, even though it was a lie.**

 **At first the dizzy spells and sudden loss of strength were just a nuisance. They had started as a mystery, until she remembered the last time she felt that way. It was alarming, but she did not want to cause her people panic, since they had been at peace for so many years.**

 **The princess of Hyrule visited the sanctuary every morning, forcing back the evil seeping from the pedestal of the Master Sword, hoping to restore power to the blade, but its state had been degraded by the corruption of the King and Queen of Evil. The Triforce of Wisdom helped to keep her sanity, but recently the castle was overwhelmed by dark energy.**

 **Zelda waited for as long as possible, much longer than she knew was wise, and searched far and wide for a new hero of legend, but he had not been reborn yet. Aryll had been his only surviving relative, but none of her children showed any promise of being the chosen one.**

 **Time was running out.**

 **The body spasms and headaches that night were the worst yet. Zelda tossed and turned in her sleep, and suffered the same nightmares of the previous three months. She leapt from the bed and rushed to her balcony that over looked the forest sanctuary behind the castle. In the shadow of the moonlight, it was difficult to see, but she felt in her bones that darkness was about to suffocate her kingdom of Hyrule.**

 **Zelda called for her attendant immediately. While donning day clothing and slapping on her sword and musket, she requested that the guards on duty immediately convene at the sanctuary, but not to alert anyone else. She rushed out of the room to reach the Master Sword ahead of the guards.**

 **Her heart raced and she struggled to catch her breath as she rushed toward the sanctuary. Could she make it in time? "No," she yelled. Her worst fears were realized.**

 **A guard stood atop the statue, his hands gripped around the once blue hilt of the Master Sword. Zelda started toward him, but abruptly halted. It was clear by his vague stare and dull expression that the darkness of the statue controlled him, and forced him to do the bidding of the demon king.**

 **"Fight it! Fight! Don't do it!" Zelda aimed her musket, but she was too quick, and missed. The loud explosion brought the man to his senses as if it had just been a dream, but it was too late. He screamed in horror. As the guards gathered around Zelda, they stared aghast at their comrade with the Master Sword in his hand.**

 **The rock split from the hole left behind by the once sacred sword. It cracked and spread like an intricate spider web, until the stone crumbled to the ground in small chunks. Ganondorf rose like a beast from his knees to stand firmly on his feet. After being imprisoned, frozen in stone for so many years, he had forgotten his emotional, loving wife had clung to him just before their long night. He rested one hand tenderly on the back of her head, causing her eyes to flutter open. Ganondorf carefully detached his wife's arms from around his body, and was momentarily made breathless by her unchanged beauty.**

 **Ganondora appeared groggy, but as her stunning yellow eyes searched her surroundings, she came to her senses. At last, her eyes focused on her husband, and her heart exploded with warmth to see him again. "We're free," she whispered, tracing her fingertips from his lips, around his eyes, to settle on his forehead where the sword had pierced him. "Your wound is gone, but so is your crown."**

 **"That crown is irreplaceable, as it was designed to focus my power. However, I know you will ensure I have a new crown fit for the King of Hyrule," he said for only her to hear.**

 **"That's just how well you know me," she responded with a smile.**

 **Their attention was diverted by the whimpering of the nearby guard. Ganondorf stepped back and sideways to find it was a meager guard who had freed them. The man's will must have been weak, and easily manipulated, to be drawn in by an empty promise of power. A flash of realization sparked in his eyes when he focused on his hand gripping the Master Sword. He became determined, instead of afraid, and lifted the sword up high, then brought it down fiercely to strike a killing blow.**

 **The blade met with a clang against the bracers on the arm of the Queen of Evil. Terror filled his eyes as she grinned at him wickedly. They comprehended how powerless the Master Sword was, and the tables were drastically rebalanced in Ganondorf's favor. Dora wrapped her fingers, like a claw, around the hand guard of the sword, and snatched it from the guard's grasp. She spun it once by her wrist and then impaled the guard through his torso.**

 **"You will never change," Ganondorf remarked with a smirk.**

 **"You would be disappointed if I were any other way," Dora said with a smile. She yanked the sword from the corpse, and flicked the blade to remove excess blood. "I think you have completely ruined this sword."**

 **Ganondorf was not impressed, as if it was what he had planned all along. "Look who has came to welcome us," he said darkly, nodding toward the gate entrance.**

 **Dora shifted her eyes to where her husband's gaze fell and found Zelda. Knights were positioned in a tight half circle to the left and right of her. After Dora finished scanning them, her eyes locked on Zelda again. There was only one question on her mind. "Where's Link?"**

 **"He's dead," Zelda said, her voice tight with fear and determination.**

 **Ganondorf chuckled. They were words he never thought he would hear. He was elated, despite the fact it made the search for the Triforce of Courage more complicated.**

 **"I waited a long time to find out if my blade cut deeply enough to end his life," Dora responded sadistically.**

 **"You are monsters, and you will not be leaving this sanctuary," Zelda declared firmly.**

 **"She is trying to trap us in with a barrier. It seems she does have some magic ability. I am at full strength and ready to test my power," Ganondorf gloated. Dora took a few steps back and stood behind him, eager to see his display.**

 **"Quickly, attack him," Zelda shouted.**

 **The guards charged, their spears and swords poised to strike. They closed half the distance between the gate and their target before the explosion happened.**

 **Dora felt chills raise bumps on her skin, and made her hair stand on end, when Ganondorf concentrated his energy. She rested her hand on his forearm, and enjoyed the electrifying sensation of his power that surged through her body.**

 **Instead of a terrible boom, all sound seemed to be swallowed by the blast of energy. The heavy, choking silence was followed by moans and groans. The guards in the sanctuary were lifeless on the ground, while Zelda was protected by the Triforce of Wisdom, so she was terrified to learn the haunting sounds came from the castle and the nearby city.**

 **"That was incredible," Dora praised.**

 **"What have you done?" Zelda screamed.**

 **"You should have left us at the bottom of the ocean," Ganondorf said smugly.**

 **"So that you could be discovered and freed by some unsuspecting pirates? Never. I can stop you before you cause more damage," Zelda said defiantly.**

 **He laughed and mocked her. "You are already dead."**

 **The blade appeared from Zelda's stomach. Her hands snapped to the exit wound and she shrieked. Dora laughed evilly behind her and twisted the blade, causing the princess to tremble and shout in pain. Zelda grunted and turned to look into the eyes of her enemy.**

 **Dora stared straight into her blue eyes. The golden light of pure energy emanating from Zelda repulsed the Queen of Evil. She used the sword's leverage to shove her victim away, and then clutched her spinning head in her hands. The light energy painfully purified Dora's body, forcing her to her knees, so she never saw Zelda raise her reloaded musket.**

 **Bang!**

 **Dora clenched her eyes, expecting a tremendous amount of agony, but nothing happened. In fact, the invading light retreated from her body. She opened her eyes and saw Ganondorf stood beside her.**

 **The King of Evil was disappointed that he had to intervene, but it was not unexpected. The purity of Zelda's energy was difficult to combat without one's own darkness to control. Dora had an evil heart that he cherished, but she possessed no magical ability.**

 **He knocked Zelda's weak body across the grounds with the back of his hand, and then leapt to where she landed. He wrapped his hand around the hilt of the Master Sword, and finished what his wife started.**

 **Dora ran to catch up to Ganondorf, just as he removed Zelda's head from her corpse. "I was not expecting her magic to be that strong."**

 **He glanced disapprovingly at her, barely able to take his eyes from the Triforce of Wisdom slowly forming above the corpse. "I guess that means you don't deserve this." The Triforce hovered just inside his cupped hand, and it followed as he turned to face Dora.**

 **"Me?" she asked in disbelief. "You would... I mean I..."**

 **"Do you see another woman who has stood by my side for centuries? Who willingly slays my enemies to bring me the great power I desire? Or sacrificed years of her life because, when being entombed by the Master Sword, she could not bear the pain of being parted from her king? No. I do not entrust any other with this important task, only my faithful wife."**

 **His tone was dark and menacing, but his words were touching and true. Dora smiled happily. "This feels like your proposal all over again."**

 **He cleared his throat. "Let's not mention that right now."**

 **"This isn't going to give me a conscience or anything is it?" she asked, timidly reaching her fingertips toward the Triforce.**

 **"No, but it might help you think before you act," he mused.**

 **Dora glared at him. Oh how he loved to annoy her.**

 **"Wisdom may not be your strength, but as I now possess it, I can give it to whoever I choose," he explained to reassure her.**

 **She touched the Triforce of Wisdom and it was absorbed into her palm, until it appeared on the back of her hand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All of these memories flashed before Dora's eyes in seconds, while her gaze was transfixed on the outline of the Triforce on the back of her hand. "Are you certain?" she asked.**

 **The queen's servant nodded. "There is no doubt. All of the tests the nurses have done confirm it. And, from the side, you're already filling out."**

 **"Shit."**

 **"If you wait, he'll just figure it out on his own," her servant offered.**

 **Dora glared at Hanae, but smiled. "He's my husband. It was bound to happen. He might not be ready, but it certainly isn't unexpected."**

 **Hanae giggled.**

 **The queen stood from her chair in the master chambers. The room was finished with dark wood furniture, a crimson rug and curtains. The four poster bed was fitted with the same color sheets, and draped with black lace. The chamber was designed to meet Dora's dreams for the perfect bedroom, and her expectations had been exceeded. She wandered over to the double doors that opened out to the north facing balcony. She stared with a distant gaze at the mystical orange glow cast on the sky by the rising sun. "There is a little detail I'm concerned about," Dora mentioned.**

 **"Well, we know it can't be anyone else's, so what's the matter?"**

 **"I'm worried we will have a boy," she explained, as if it should have been obvious.**

 **Hanae appeared confused. "Doesn't he want to have a boy?"**

 **"Ah, that's right. I always forget he and I are the last Gerudo," she said sadly. "A male is born to our race once every one hundred years. This would be the first born in more than that time," she explained, desperately avoiding the thoughts of the daughter she never had the chance to know. "It would only seem logical, but is it really since Ganondorf is still alive? And, if it is, will he feel threatened?" Dora wondered. "Will he feel challenged as king?"**

 **Hanae never hesitated when she said, "I think you are worrying too much about circumstances that are beyond your control. Stress is not good for the baby."**

 **The queen sighed. "I better get this over with."**

 **The stone thrones sat in the center of the round throne room. Corridors branched out to other rooms to the front, left, and right. A chest rested on a decorated table directly behind the thrones, and within the chest was the inferior Master Sword, guarded by the king and queen themselves.**

 **The room was heavily guarded by moblins with spears, and knights with large heavy swords. They paused on their patrol to respect the queen as she passed by. The knights at the doors opened them for her to enter.**

 **Ganondorf sat regally in his throne, doing his best to focus on the reports being delivered by different minions from across Hyrule's many regions. The guards reports proved that they were more interested in the citizen's drama than defending his precious kingdom. He was not overly concerned since it helped increase his chances of learning when the hero's descendant was born. Another day went by without a whisper.**

 **When the wide doors to the throne room opened, and his eyes locked on Dora, the stalfos's words were lost. The chandeliers lining the ceiling cast a warm glow on her features. Her beauty radiated so fiercely that when he saw her the world around them disappeared. When she smiled, his stern expression softened. The guards noticed her appearance and bowed. His eyes followed her as she sat beside him on her throne. Before she came into his life, he never needed anyone but himself, or anything but his power, but since their marriage he never wanted to be without her. Ganondorf had experienced the agony of losing her, so he made it a priority to always memorize the finest details about her. Recently, a subtle change had occurred, but he could not place exactly what it was.**

 **The morning reports finally ended and Ganondorf's servants departed. Once the room was empty, and the doors closed, Dora said, "We need to talk."**

 **Ganondorf looked away from her and took a deep breath.**

 **"Promise you won't get mad?"**

 **He closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he held. "Speak plainly," he requested impatiently.**

 **Dora reached over the thrones and took his hand delicately in hers. He watched her pull it close to her and tenderly caress his knuckles. Her hands were slender and frail compared to his own. Her actions spoke fear, so he wrapped her fingers comfortingly in his hand. When they locked eyes, she announced, "I'm pregnant."**

 **Ganondorf's mind was instantly transported back to the night of their return. Dora had eagerly accepted the Triforce of Wisdom, despite his jests that she was not deserving. Once they satisfied their craving for the blood of their enemies, and the castle was void of anyone who resisted, they celebrated their return in the most passionate and unspeakable ways, from the throne room to the bedroom. Ganondorf cleared his throat and said the words that came to mind first. "That explains a great deal."**

 **"The vomiting, the sporadic cravings, swelling?" Dora inquired. "The mood swings?"**

 **He only nodded.**

 **"Are you ready for fatherhood?" she asked calmly.**

 **"Prepared or not, we knew this would happen one day," he answered, but not really.**

 **"I know now is not really a convenient time, what with still trying to complete the Triforce. You probably aren't as excited as I am, since I will finally be able to share this experience with you, and the joys of being a mother, but I promise you won't need to worry about anything. I just ask that you be supportive, and one day love our child as much as you do me."**

 **"Breathe," he stated simply, his stare fierce.**

 **Dora did as he suggested, and allowed silence to fill the air for a minute.**

 **"You should be wondering if I will protect our child. We have a history of being separated for long periods of time," Ganondorf said wisely. He realized that he was not excited or angry. His true emotion was fear; afraid that he could come to love their child as unconditionally as he did his wife, and feared losing both of them. "That time has ended though, and death will never speak our name."**

 **Dora smiled contently.**

 **"We have not addressed your concerns though," he pointed out.**

 **"Mine? What do you mean?" she asked, offended.**

 **Ganondorf grinned knowingly, amused that she was still surprised to find he knew her well enough to read her thoughts. "You're afraid our child will be a boy, or more specifically, what _I_ will do if our child is a boy."**

 **"Shouldn't I be?" she countered.**

 **"The odds of giving birth to a boy, while I still live, are not very good. My own conception was not by ordinary means. However, if on the slim chance a boy is born, a time will come when he challenges me for control, to take my power, and he will die."**

 **Dora stared at him in horror. She looked away, realizing it was just the harsh reality of being a male Gerudo.**

 **"The Gerudo are gone though," he quickly added. "Whether a boy or girl, this is our chance to rebuild our race."**

 **Her heart weighed heavily in her chest. What if she had to choose between her husband and her son one day? "It is better that our chances of having a daughter are so good," she said, trying not to think about the grim reality. "We will raise her to be a beautiful, and powerful, Gerudo warrior princess," she added with a grin.**

 **Ganondorf was conflicted though, and for once the future was uncertain. Dora seemed to notice his anxiety, because she lifted herself over the arms of the thrones, into his lap, and snuggled against his chest. "Just remember," she whispered softly, "that I will always love you."**

 **He wrapped her up in his arms and rested his face in her full red hair. "No one ever would as well as you," he whispered, and squeezed her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The king and queen tried to put their concerns about the baby's gender aside, but it was a frequent topic of discussion, along with all the struggle that came with both sides.**

 **"You know she is going to date, right?" Dora asked, resting in the tub. The room was extended from the master chambers, concealed by a transparent curtain. The room was heated, and lit, by a fire burning in a hearth nearby, and the tub square carved out of the stone floor. Hanae always made the most amazing smelling baths, with hot water and the most relaxing combination of oils. The water eased her tired body by helping to hold up the extra weight.**

 **Ganondorf hesitated before peeling off his shirt. "My daughter," he said, "dating?" He shook his head and stepped out of his breeches. "No," he said firmly.**

 **Dora smiled with amusement, but she was too busy taking in the sight of his strong physique to laugh. "You better believe it. And if she is anything like me..." She let her silence speak for her.**

 **The prince of darkness lowered himself, begrudgingly, into the water beside his wife, and rested his arms along the edge of the tub. He only joined her feminine bath because she demanded it, and he could not bear to see her fall into another fit of uncontrollable tears. He shot her a side glare and growled, "How dare you?"**

 **She leaned against his shoulder and took a deep breath of his sweat smell. "We can only hope she marries a man who cherishes her as much as you do me."**

 **He laughed. "I may lose my sanity with two of you running around. Not only will she be beautiful and have a deep love for physical pleasure, but she'll be blood thirsty and reckless," Ganondorf said, testing his limits.**

 **Dora retorted with equal wit. "If I had to live with two of you I would be driven out of my mind. You would always be arguing about who is right, who is more powerful. The narcissism would be unprecedented."**

 **He grinned evilly and said, "We both know there is nobody better than me."**

 **She tended to agree, but he was eating up the attention, so she said, "There's barely enough room in this castle for your ego alone." His proud look made her laugh, and she wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him. In the silence, the darker side of their situation came to the front of her mind. "Aren't you nervous?"**

 **His smile faded, and he nodded, but would never admit it aloud.**

 **"I am, more for the delivery than the parenting," she elaborated.**

 **"How much longer?" he wondered.**

 **"About two more months. She is really active, though." Without asking permission, she slid his hand over her round stomach and waited. His hand was large enough to cover most of her expanded stomach, but she still had some growing to do. Dora held her breath, and then felt the familiar bump against her abdomen of a little fist or foot trying to poke out.**

 **Ganondorf's eyes went wide. "Incredible," he breathed. Something clicked, something in the back of his selfish, arrogant, power hungry brain clicked, and he realized, that was his creation in her stomach. "She is strong."**

 **"Just like her daddy," she complimented.**

 **The idea of being called anything other than King of Evil, or the Demon King, was foreign to him, and the last scenario he could imagine was an innocent little girl calling for her daddy, and that man being him. He wrapped his arm around Dora's shoulders and pulled her close. He caressed her stomach, eagerly awaiting the next faintest movement. Something slid underneath Dora's skin, from one side of her stomach to the other, and Ganondorf was speechless at this wonder.**

 **"What are we going to name her?" Dora asked, letting him enjoy himself.**

 **Being a parent seemed to be full of a lot of decisions that had unforeseeable consequences.**

 **"I have been thinking about Nadina," she suggested.**

 **"Din," Ganondorf said with certainty, as if any other name was absurd.**

 **Dora smiled, easily identifying the importance and the symbolism. She ran her fingers through his amber hair and said, "That's perfect."**

 **He realized it had been a few minutes without any movement inside her belly. "She stopped," he commented, disappointed.**

 **"You put her to sleep," Dora said, adoring his child like interest. "She can feel your touch, so she must find it as comforting as I do." She shifted to look from her belly to his eyes, and melted. Those evil eyes that stared at her held a lust for power and hunger for his enemy's demise, but when they gazed at her she knew she was the most important person in the world to him. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. His arms tightened around her and she felt how much he needed her. In the silence, she could hear the rhythm of his heart, and with every beat how terribly he missed her while they were apart. That moment was everything she had ever dreamed it would be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dora was perfectly miserable. The nurses reassured her daily the baby would arrive any hour, but each day was as uneventful and disappointing as the last. Her activity level had slowly diminished to nothing since she was dizzy and out of breath just from walking up the stairs to the master bedroom.**

 **The Queen of Evil had collapsed in her throne, her tired feet resting on an ataman. Sitting was all but what she wanted to do, only because standing back up was so difficult. It was better than being stuck in the dungeon, in those life sucking chains, sore because she could not move, tired because she could hardly sleep. The guards and knights possessed no compassion for her condition. Looking back, it was difficult to believe she and the baby survived that pregnancy. This time, she was sore because she tried to stay active, but the extra weight and large stomach made it impossible to maneuver with any sense of her usual grace. Servants were always ready to prepare whatever food she craved that minute, or make sure she was comfortable by rubbing her swollen feet. Most of all, she shared the experience with the father of the child, and only man she loved. Despite the trepidation they shared over the gender, the journey had been more amazing than she ever imagined.**

 **The lightning flash and proceeding crack of thunder startled her. Dora jumped from her chair, forgetting her luggage, and hobbled toward the window in the western corridor. The rain dripped from the sky, and lightning approached from across the ocean. The storm was rolling right toward them, but Ganondorf showed no signs of ceasing his training. Dora leaned on the window sill with her head against her hand, and gazed dreamily at her husband, admiring his power. One day soon, she would be training with him again, but for now she would enjoy the splendor of watching him.**

 **He had recently become obsessed with the trident weapon, and it had only taken him months to master it. He spawned the toughest minions in his army, the Darknut knights. There were twenty of them, practically surrounding Ganondorf, their swords raised to kill.**

 **The rain pounding on the castle was deafening. Dora watched the way it soaked and flattened his long hair, and drenched his bare torso. When the lightning flashed, his muscles tensed and glistened. His menacing yellow eyes, searched his foes, and reflected the lightning bolts that streaked through the sky. The rain that ran down his neck, and dripped from his knuckles, enticed her. She wished she could be the rain that rolled down his back, and linger there forever. The rain that trickled over his cheeks and lips had her imagining his taste. She smiled, finding it silly that she was jealous of the rain, but any type of intimacy had been difficult the past few weeks.**

 **Ganondorf shifted his feet, and adjusted his fingers around the trident in his right hand. The knights surrounding him were deadly, and well defended in their armor. This was the attack he trained to master, and it was finally perfect. He raised his trident above his head, and then tossed it like a boomerang. A burst of lightning bolted from his hand and connected his will to the weapon. The trident spun in a wide circle, colliding with each knight. His power connected to each one, dragging them against their will along with the weapon, until they were all gathered in one mass group where the circle ended. They all moaned and groaned from the wounds they suffered from the spinning of the trident.**

 **The weapon obediently returned to his hand, and he began the second phase of the attack. He shifted his grip on the weapon to hold it like a spear and flung it across the training field. It impaled one of the knights in the center of the group. Before they could clamber away to safety, the energy collected within the trident exploded in blinding purple lightning. The bodies of the knights were flung all over the training yard, while some collided with the castle's inner walls.**

 **Dora lost strength in her knees at his display of overwhelming power. This command he possessed over such devastating sorcery had always made him so alluring to her.**

 **Ganondorf sucked the trident back to his hand, spun it around his wrist, and laughed at his incredible accomplishment. Then he was distracted by the sound of singular applause. He grinned at finding Dora watched him from the window of one of the rooms. He flexed his arm that carried the heavy trident, and she covered her mouth to hide a giggle. Suddenly, she shrieked, and looked at the floor. When she turned her eyes back up at him, she announced, "My water broke!"**

 **He was only confused for a second, and then he realized what that meant exactly. It meant no more practice, no more talk, fatherhood was just around the corner. She screamed for the nurses, her servant Hanae, but he could see through the windows they were already rushing toward her. He was frozen, uncertain of what he needed to do. The nurses guided Dora by her arms toward her chambers. She yelled his name and it triggered his memory. He had promised to be at her side, because she said that was all she needed to survive the delivery. At last, he snapped his fingers and the trident disappeared. He focused on keeping a calm pace during his walk toward Dora's chambers, when he was actually nothing but a nervous, anxious mess.**

 **Ganondorf stood at his wife's bedside, while the nurses diagnosed how prepared her body was to deliver. It was alien to him, except there was one part that concerned him. Dora was a warrior, but her body was clearly overwhelmed by some invisible pain. Every few minutes she would suddenly take in a sharp breath, scrunch up her face, and then exhale slowly.**

 **"It might be a few hours still, until our baby is ready for birth. You don't need to hang around just to watch me suffer," Dora said, forcing a laugh.**

 **He held up his right hand, forcing her to look at how she was latched on to him. "Does now seem like the time to practice being so selfless? It is not a trait that suits you," he remarked. "Even if you were sincere, the grip you have on my hand would prevent me from breaking free."**

 **Dora had not realized she grasped his hand so fiercely during her agonizing contractions. Her nails had even left marks in his skin. When she tried to release him, he used his free hand to stop her. "You're right," she confessed. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to be anywhere but right here."**

 **"You always forget that I know you better than you know yourself," he reminded her. Ganondorf reached over to her face and gently touched his thumb to her forehead, and his fingers on her cheek. He closed his eyes and connected to her, allowing her pain to flow to him.**

 **When the next contraction came, he learned exactly what terrible agony she faced. His muscles from head to toe tensed, he doubled over, and struggled to breathe. He could feel how strongly her stomach and pelvic muscles contracted, working tirelessly to make adjustments for the baby's escape, though the change was barely noticeable. Her body worked in overdrive to expel the foreign being in the only way it knew how, and the delivery had not even begun.**

 **Ganondorf cringed. If that was what she endured now, how bad would it be when the baby actually passed through? Dora stared at him, tired and weak. The shared experience had him watching her with sympathy. "It could be a few more hours?" he wondered.**

 **She closed her eyes, but could not speak, so she only nodded. "Or longer," she managed, and stared up at him again.**

 **He did not dismiss the tears shimmering in her eyes. This was pain unlike a sword wound, even that of the Master Sword, and much different from the power of pure energy. "Hanae will remain, but everyone else must leave immediately," Ganondorf ordered darkly to the servants in the room. He marched over to take a chair from the sitting table in the chambers and returned to the bed. By the time he sat at Dora's side, the servants had overcome their confusion and the room was vacant. He wrapped his arm around Dora's shoulders, practically resting alongside her in the bed. "There's nothing else that can be done for her pain?" he asked.**

 **"Not without harming your child," Hanae answered.**

 **"Ganondorf, I've given birth before without medicine, or luxuries, or very much help at all. I'll survive."**

 **He glared at her for trying to be strong and refuse his help, which only came once in a great while anyway. "There you go again. You are not a prisoner this time, and do** _ **not**_ **take this for granted."**

 **Dora was curious to know what he planned to do, so she stayed silent. He leaned toward her, and adjusted her just slightly, until their foreheads met. He closed his eyes and transported her consciousness away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dora sparred with her sword instructor in the training hall of the castle. They were all over the place, changing up offense and defense frequently, moving as fluidly as the crystal clear water of the Zora's falls. She loved to practice, so much sometimes it was unhealthy, but she had proved her hard work paid off in the domination of Hyrule. Their king had given her the honor of leading the Gerudo in battle against the Hylian knights, once he had secured the Triforce of Power.**

 **At one time, Dora had been as much of a rookie as any other Gerudo starting out. That time was difficult to remember, especially since she was strong enough to force her mentor to her knees at the end of her blade, and make her beg for mercy. Had she been anything but Gerudo, she would have lost her life, but every woman of her race was important.**

 **"Ganondora," called the gruff voice of a moblin.**

 **She finishing pulling her companion back to her feet, and sheathed her sword, before she said, "Can't you see I'm busy? I don't have time to deal with your petty issues in the Forest Haven."**

 **The moblin grunted. "You better make time. Ganondorf has requested your presence, immediately."**

 **Dora caught her breath, her heart skipped a beat, while her stomach filled with the fluttering of butterfly wings. "Is there a problem?" she asked impatiently.**

 **"Just come with me."**

 **The moblin escorted her to the throne room at the top of Ganon's Tower. Her mind swam with fear that she may have somehow, unknowingly, failed him, and concern that there was some unexpected trouble. Once they reached the open double doors, the guard turned to her and said, "No weapons, especially for you."**

 **"Seriously?" Dora remarked, placing a hand on her hip.**

 **"No weapons," the guard repeated more threateningly.**

 **"Allow her entry with her weapons. She is dangerous, but not foolish enough to challenge me," came the King of Evil's deep, dark voice.**

 **Dora grinned satisfactorily as the guard acquiesced and allowed her passage into the throne room with her sword still attached to her hip.**

 **Ganondorf stood in front of his throne with his feet apart, and his arms crossed over his chest. His evil eyes locked on his general as she walked confidently toward him, until she was only a few feet away. She showed her respect by lowering herself to one knee and bowing her head.**

 **He commanded her to rise, glanced over her strong, fierce physique, then sauntered to the balcony facing west. Dora followed obediently at an appropriate distance, with a great view of his backside, until she stood on the balcony behind him. The sunset that evening was perfect enough for a portrait, and the moon already whispered the world to sleep in the east. Ganondorf's silence wore on her, and she panicked about why he needed to meet with her. He seemed as fascinated by the scenery as she was, even though it could not have been his first time watching the sunset from his own balcony.**

 **"Have you completed the preparations at the sage's temples?" he asked, his tone verging on angry like it always did.**

 **"As instructed, all of your minions are in place. The ghost sisters haunt the forest and moblins guard the haven. The Gorons are captured and imprisoned, and Volvagia is free and hungry. The beasts of Lake Hylia and the Shadow Temple are awakened. Koume and Kotake are overseeing the punishment of the traitors at the Temple of Spirit. Nabooru is under their spell to serve you mindlessly, as we speak," Dora confirmed with pride. It had taken a month to complete all his orders. "It will be impossible for any sages to be awakened and call for help with your evil running rampant through the temples."**

 **Ganondorf chuckled at her eagerness. "Excellent work. You are to be commended for your loyalty. Unlike some," he added darkly. "Are the witches certain Nabooru is the sage?"**

 **"Completely," she confirmed with a curt nod he could not see because he still watched the transitioning sky.**

 **Finally, he turned and looked at her, disappointed. His silence, and eyes drifting to the floor, made his feelings clear enough to her.**

 **"I take it that was not part of your plan?" she questioned, failing to hide a satisfied smirk.**

 **His eyes returned to her with cold certainty. "Nabooru's betrayal has brought me clarity. I was a fool to believe she was sincere, or capable of being devoted to anyone but herself. Instead, she turned her back on her people and her king! She is no Gerudo warrior," Ganondorf said, enraged. His eyes shifted back to gaze at the desert in the distance. "Stand at my side, Dora," he ordered.**

 **Dora did as she was told, and walked carefully until she stood beside him, but not at his side, at the edge of the balcony.**

 **"You are a model Gerudo, loyal to a fault, even in the face of death," he praised. "I could not have chosen a better general to lead my people to victory over Hyrule. Your skill with a sword and bow are unmatched by your peers, and you are ruthless in battle."**

 **"Please, sire," she said, although she beamed brightly. "I take lives in the name of my king and I train because failure is not an option. That's all," she explained, trying to convince herself there was nothing else to it.**

 **"Modesty does not become you," Ganondorf scolded. He smirked, and Dora heard it in his voice when he said, "Are you certain you obey my every command out of loyalty alone?"**

 **Dora's eyes went wide and she turned away so he could not see her shock. Was it that obvious?**

 **"I recognize your actions as being above and beyond the call of duty, and not for fear of punishment for failure," he pointed out, still smiling with amusement. "You have always gone out of your way to stand out, to gain attention, as if you have something to prove to someone. And now you act as though you are surprised that I noticed."**

 **Her face was on fire from the blush she could not control. She tried to stand firm and fight the way she felt. "What's your point?" she asked, growing cold. "We all know you were after Nabooru to be your queen."**

 **Ganondorf scoffed. "It is a curse being the king of a race of women," he complained, shaking his head. "No. That traitor was never my first choice, although she went a long way to make everyone believe that, and to ensure I was blinded to her true intentions by her sexual advances."**

 **Dora clenched her hands into fists. Imagining them together was bad enough, but hearing about it from his own lips angered her. "That bitch never deserved you," she growled under her breath.**

 **"I intend to correct that mistake," he said quietly.**

 **Dora was further humiliated because she had not meant for him to hear her words. She kept her eyes locked on the darkening sky, while he returned to the room. In an attempt to compose herself, and continue the conversation, she asked, "What is your plan, sire?" The stars shimmering above her were magical and mesmerizing. Even though she disliked their topic of discussion, she hoped they would talk for a few minutes longer. She wanted him to return to the balcony and watch the stars more, to share a small, enchanted moment with her, so she continued to watch the sky and waited.**

 **Could Ganondorf really have summoned her just to talk about getting revenge on Nabooru for being a traitor? Or to confirm that all her tasks in the temples were completed? What else had he mentioned that he might want to talk about? Her heart skipped, remembering what he had said just a minute before. She had been too angry and nervous to realize it might have been important. Dora turned her head slightly and looked at the floor when she spoke so he could hear her back in the throne room. "Nabooru wasn't your first choice?" she asked, her voice betraying the hope she tried to conceal.**

 **She heard footsteps that announced his return, but she froze because they stopped directly behind her. She gripped the hilt of her sword, tore the blade from its sheath, and spun around to defend from his attack. Her sword met with his large dagger that he brandished just in time to block, and she saw a familiar evil grin of satisfaction light his eyes. Her knees turned to water and her legs struggled to stand firm. Ganondorf reached out to her weapon hand, curled his fingers around hers, and lowered her arm. He sheathed his dagger and said, "That, Ganondora, is why you have always been my first choice."**

 **"Wh-what?" she asked in disbelief. "Are you serious? The last thing I want to do is sound like an idiot, but I also thought those were the last words I would ever hear." She looked down and realized she was still armed. Since he still held her main hand firmly, she sheathed her sword with her off hand. Once her sword was away, he led her back to the throne room. It was the first Dora noticed the room was vacant, and dark, except for one candle lighting a small table in front of the throne. The double doors were even closed. Ganondorf had obviously been prepared for her reaction. "This can't be real," she admitted.**

 **Once they reached the stand he freed her to pick up the item that sat there. "This is an offer you cannot refuse, so I prepared this crown in advance." He turned back to her, a necklace crown dangling in his fingers. The flame danced against the amber gem set in the front, tied to an elegant gold chain.**

 **"You** _ **are**_ **serious," she managed to say while she tried to breathe.**

 **"Only if you agree to be my queen," he reminded.**

 **Dora had done nothing but stammer since he pronounced his love for her, and she felt awful. For him to be doing this for her, even if he had emptied the room, meant she was special to him. "I have always wanted this day to happen, but I came to terms that it never would a long time ago. I never knew how to tell you, how to reach out to you, or to admit how I felt because I feared your rejection would drive me insane. Ganondorf, I love you, and it would make me the happiest woman alive to be your queen."**

 **Ganondorf assisted his fiancée in situating the elegant crown in her hair so the pendant rested perfectly against her forehead. Dora investigated it with her fingers, and traced the chain around her head. When she met his eyes again, she found admiration. She smiled delicately and tears of joy burned her eyes. Instead of asking permission, she cautiously reached for his waist and traced her fingers along his abdomen. "I need to know this is more than just another dream."**

 **He stepped toward her and closed the distance between them. The energy surging between them stole her breath, and she gazed longingly into his eyes. He then guided her idle hand to rest against his face, and she grazed her thumb along his lips. He leaned down as if to kiss her, but hesitated and whispered deviously, "Allow me to prove how real this is."**

 **His breath danced warm against her face, he wrapped his strong arms around her back, and kissed her passionately. She melted into him.**

 **Dora fulfilled her dreams of exploring every part of Ganondorf's body that she ever dreamed of seeing, and he made it explicitly obvious that he wanted her all to himself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The very next evening, Dora stood before her fiancé in front of the thrones, his and the one he magically created just for her. She wore formal attire made of satin, with long, red gloves of silk, and a gold arm band of the Gerudo symbol. Her top tied in the back, and was stiff to hold up her breasts like a corset. Her neck was decorated with a gold choker, and another amber gem dangled from it and rested on her open chest.**

 **Ganondorf dressed in his finest attire, of a black shirt partially buttoned up his chest, fingerless gloves without the gauntlets covering them, and his breaches with knee high leather boots. He still wore his shoulder armor that his cape was attached to, which hung to just above his feet. Dora had never seem him look so regal and handsome, and was thrilled to know he was dressed up just for their union.**

 **The formalities irritated the King of Evil. Witnesses were necessary, so a select few Hylians, including their elder, a handful of Gerudo with their elder, and a few minions were gathered in the throne room. They were required to swear a formal vow to each other for the Goddesses of Hyrule, and the Goddess of the Sand, to recognize their marriage.**

 **The difficulty of being king was indulging in the rituals of the mindless masses to appease their desire for normality, or else face a large amount of rebellious ideals than was necessary. Plus, all he needed was Dora's authority to be questioned just once and have her accidentally kill someone to prove her leadership.**

 **That would have been more entertaining than the ceremony, though.**

 **Dora was nervous, afraid she might make a mistake on the most important day of her life. What if she stuttered during her vows? The setting, her crown, Ganondorf at her side, it was all so perfect. It was not like him to continue with such a ceremony that would force him to make a public declaration of love, so she was anxious to hear his vows.**

 **"You are gathered today to honorably witness the union of a king and his bride, to officially unite them in marriage as husband and wife," the Gerudo elder announced.**

 **Dora grinned and blushed. Never in a million years did she believe it would be her wedding, and not watching him marry someone else from the darkness, waiting to assassinate the other woman.**

 **"Before the Goddess of the Sand, and the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru, you will hold hands and exchange your vows. Dora, you have asked to go first. You may begin."**

 **She and Ganondorf turned to face each other in unison. Her slender hands were absorbed by his when he accepted them. She swallowed her nerves, looked the King of Evil in the eyes, and spoke from her heart. "From the day I was old enough to begin my training as a thief, I knew my only place was to serve you, so I rose through the ranks to be closer to you. I dedicated my life to be the perfect Gerudo that could help you achieve the ultimate power you desire. That dedication has never changed. My desire has matured, into much more than wanting to merely serve you. I made every effort to prove I was better, that no one else was worthy of your attention, and that I alone deserve you."**

 **"Dora, breathe," he reminded, with an evil smirk.**

 **She smiled more easily, since he was amused, and then paused to breathe as he instructed. "I would give my life for you. Until that day, I will continue with you, now at your side, in your endeavor to realize your dreams of great power, because you have helped me to achieve mine. My sword has killed for you, my body toiled for you, and now I can finally give you the piece of me that I have wanted to give you the most, my heart."**

 **"Have you more words to say, or are you satisfied?" he asked, almost challenging her.**

 **Dora raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "That being said, I swear before the Goddesses that I will be faithful, through sickness and health, for better or worse, I will love and empower you, until death do us part."**

 **"You speak far too much," he mused.**

 **She only continued to smile because the passion in his eyes outweighed the smug tone he used. "Perhaps you think too much," Dora countered.**

 **"That's impossible," he snorted.**

 **"Ganondorf," the Hylian elder said sternly. "It's your turn."**

 **He touched her face tenderly and combed his fingers gently through her long, thick red hair. His words spread his dominance through the room, but his eyes never wandered from her adorable face. "I have seen marriage make men fall on their knees out of weakness. Our union will be entirely different, for our marriage is built on a foundation of solid, unbreakable steel. I have watched you grow, from a naive girl, to a strong independent woman. You have more than conquered the challenges I set for you, and earned the right to share in my countless victories on my way to obtaining the Triforce. Your strength, skill, and ruthlessness is a perfect match for my intellect and power. Together, we are an unstoppable force. As such, I must defend you, and never allow you to fall. And, finally, so that our marriage cannot be questioned by the simple-minded, I swear to be faithful, through sickness and health, better or worse, to always love and empower you, until death do us part."**

 **Dora hung on his every word, until she was so overcome with emotion he wiped away the tears that tumbled from her eyes.**

 **A collective sigh of happiness escaped the few witnesses who convened in the throne room. "Aw, how cute," one woman giggled. "The king of evil might actually be a decent man."**

 **Ganondorf glared suddenly, and his eyes shifted from Dora to the Hylian woman who spoke. He flung his hand toward the woman and a streak of energy darted at her. The force sent her flying to the front wall of the throne room, and the beam of energy left a hole in her chest. A trail of blood was left on the wall as she slid to the floor. Her head drooped to one side, signifying she was dead.**

 **Dora cackled. "Nice shot!" she complimented.**

 **The King of Evil shouted, "Who else dares ridicule me on this day? Imbeciles!" The other guests were silent.**

 **"Perhaps she'll think twice about calling you a decent man," Dora laughed.**

 **The Gerudo elder hid her smirk as she cleared her throat and said, "You may complete the ceremony by sharing your first kiss as mister and misses Ganondorf Dragmire."**

 **Ganondorf moved to kiss Dora, but was surprised when she leapt into his arms. He just barely caught her, and held her against his torso. Her arms and legs wrapped around his body. They kissed each other hungrily, until they remembered they were being watched, and broke the kiss off. Dora stared at him in a daze, and he spoke softly to her. "The world shall envy me, now that your radiant beauty, passion, and unique personality belong to me, and I shall cherish them forever."**

 **"Why not just say I love you?" she whispered.**

 **Ganondorf only kissed her again.**

 **The Hylian elder was not as polite when he cleared his throat, insisting that the ceremony continue. Dora glared at the old man, but slowly peeled herself away from Ganondorf. He sat in his throne, and waited for her coronation to be finalized.**

 **Dora stood before her throne, took in a sharp, deep breath, and slowly exhaled it. The Gerudo elder stepped up first, and held Dora's hands firmly. "Will you solemnly swear to govern the Gerudo people according to the laws set forth by the Goddess of the Sand?"**

 **She nodded curtly, and proudly answered, "I will."**

 **"Will you solemnly promise to uphold the sanctity of the Gerudo and Hylian kingdoms, and to never forsake its people, to always use the power vested in you by our goddesses to defend them?" the Hylian elder asked.**

 **With tears brimming her eyes again, she said, "I do."**

 **The Elders shrunk to their knees, and the other witnesses in the room followed their lead. Ganondorf stood to play his part, by holding Dora's hand as she saw in her rightful place. It was his symbol to express that he would always uphold her honor as queen. Once he was seated in his throne again, the guests rose from their knees and slowly exited the room.**

 **The last two to leave were the elders. Ganondorf waved his hand to order the guards to close the doors. He sighed, exasperated. "Finally."**

 **Dora laughed out loud, and slapped her hand on her thigh. "Did you have to swear the same ridiculous oath?"**

 **"I forcefully conquered this kingdom. There was no oath required that provided stronger proof that I earned the right to lead," he explained darkly.**

 **"And that was a most magnificent day for the Gerudo," she added excitedly.**

 **"You have taken many oaths today, and sworn your marriage vows before the goddesses, without even knowing the entire truth of what to expect from our union," he said mysteriously.**

 **Dora stared at him skeptically, but his expression was serious.**

 **"Before I reveal this information to you, I need to you to make the most important promise."**

 **"Anything, my king." It warmed her heart to speak the words so intimately. She touched his face in anticipation.**

 **"Never lie to me. Never hide from me. When the time comes to face my enemies, stand against them by my side without fear. And if I must entrust the Triforce to you, swear that you will protect it with your life," he said gravely.**

 **Her gaze became haunted, but her eyes never diverted from his face. She realized just how important she was to him to ask her to make this important promise. "I swear," she answered, her throat suddenly dry.**

 **"Then there is something you must understand, because I will honor the same promise."**

 **"You're scaring me. Is something wrong?" Dora searched his handsome yellow eyes. "Are you dying?"**

 **Ganondorf chuckled. "Quite the opposite, my queen. You see, I am no mere Gerudo King," he explained "I was not born to my whore mother by natural means. There is a reason she did not survive my birth, and the witches of the desert raised me. I am the Demon King, Demise, reincarnated to complete the Triforce and my vengeance against the goddess Hylia and her hero."**

 **She stared at her husband in astonishment. "Am I the only one you have told?"**

 **"Yes. There is no reason to tell anyone else, nor do they deserve this knowledge," he admitted.**

 **She grasped his large, battle worn hands in hers, uncurled his fingers, and stared at them as if there were answers written in the unique lines of his palm. A content smile spread over her face. "Then I will be pleased to cage this secret in my heart, and allow my love for you to flow over the brim. I am only more happy that you have chosen me as your wife, so that I may share in your incredible power."**

 **Ganondorf grinned at her confession. As pleased as he was, he appeared more demonic.**

 **"But," she said, becoming sad.**

 **"What?" he asked, confused.**

 **"Does that mean I will grow old, and die, while you will live forever?" Her curious expression, with her scrunched up eyebrows, waited anxiously for his answer.**

 **His laugh was so rich he tilted his head back and his shoulders shook with uncontained amusement.**

 **Oh how she admired that real laugh, and how easily she could conjure one from him.**

 **Once he contained his laughter, he wrapped his fingers around her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "You have much to learn about how my power works. Would I marry you just to watch you die? No, you will live at my side forever," he exclaimed.**

 **"Really?" she squealed. "That's incredible. You are quite talented!"**

 **"Of course," he said, as if anything else were preposterous.**

 **The image of the King and Queen of Evil relaxing in their thrones, indulging in each other's charming and witty conversation, adoring the way the candle light danced across each other's faces, was a bittersweet one. As much as Dora hoped this was happily ever after for them, ever after came all too soon, in exactly seven years.**

 **The portrait in her mind slowly faded, and Ganondorf's voice whispered affectionately in her thoughts just before their minds disconnected. "That moment of our lives was perfect. We were too arrogant and believed it would last forever. When our world was destroyed, as I was being imprisoned, my only regret was not telling you that I love you."**

 **At last, in the privacy of their minds, he spoke the three words she had longed to hear.**

 **Dora opened her eyes. Their foreheads still touched, and she dove into Ganondorf's eyes as he stared directly back at her. The returning pain brutally reminded her of the impending delivery, but the tears streaming down her face were of joy.**

 **He placed his hands on the side of her face, wiped the tears away with his thumbs, and ordered, "Push."**

 **Dora wrapped her hands around his wrists and squeezed. She straightened her back, but since she never released her grip, her husband was forced to stand over her. He admired her strength and bravery during the process, and supported her until the cry of his baby girl filled the room.**

 **Sweaty and exhausted, Dora finally freed Ganondorf so that he could investigate the way Hanae handled his child. With the cord cut, and the baby secured in blankets to keep warm, she passed the child to its mother to immediately feed, while she finished the afterbirth process as quickly as possible.**

 **Dora traced her finger along the fresh, soft cheek of the baby, watching her suckle instinctively. "Look, Ganondorf. Our baby girl is finally here, our little Din."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ganondorf was roused from a deep sleep by the fast approach of little feet. "Daddy," the little girl shouted, rounding the doorway into the master chambers on the opposite side of the castle from her room.**

 **Her voice was full of fright, which caused him concern. He shook Dora's arm to force her awake, and then rolled over to stand from the bed. "Din, what is the matter?" he asked groggily and irritated.**

 **"There is a monster under my bed," she whimpered.**

 **"You made it here safe and sound. How did you escape your room if a monster was trying to kill you?" he wondered carelessly.**

 **Dora shook her head slowly, an amused smile on her face. "Why don't you take your father and show him the monster in your room so that he can get rid of it for you?" She gave him a gentle push to encourage him to follow her.**

 **"Yes, Daddy, please get rid of the monster," she said loudly. "It's one of the monsters from my nightmares."**

 **"Nightmares?" he questioned, following Din back to her room. "The same nightmares you have been having for weeks?"**

 **Dora slunk out of bed to follow them quietly. It was one of those times she wanted to know everything that happened, so she could remember it forever.**

 **"Yes. Sometimes I have nice dreams about a beautiful kingdom, with a lot less water than we have now, or sometimes we are way up in the sky. Sometimes there are horses, and sometimes there are big birds that you can ride on," she explained, temporarily forgetting about the monster. "There are even really big ships that we sail around in! Everyone is happy. But sometimes I dream about a desert, and people that look just like us. I always wake up and feel angry from those."**

 **Ganondorf stood outside Din's room and made her wait before going inside. "You mean Gerudo? How much do you see?"**

 **"Well, everything I guess. There seems to be parts missing because once the people from the sky go to the ground, there's a lot of happiness, but then there are no Gerudo for quite a long time. And once they are born even they are happy for a while, before they go to the desert. Something happens though. There's a lot of fighting, and they aren't happy anymore."**

 **Ganondorf was baffled by her explanation. He opened her door slightly and peered at the darkness inside. There was nothing in her room, just like he figured, but there was something much more complicated going on. "What does your monster look like?"**

 **"There's more than one, Daddy," she said, as if he should have already know. "There's giant spiders, and big tall plants with big mouths that try to eat me," she explained, trying not to cry.**

 **He was deep in thought when he grabbed the torch from the wall and walked into her room. He lifted the end of her bed from the floor and used the torch to eliminate the shadows. "Nothing there," he said, distracted.**

 **"What about in there?" Din asked, pointing toward her long closet. "That's where the men in armor who attacked the Gerudo hide, waiting to kill me."**

 **"Do you ever have nightmares about a lot of different people fighting?" he asked, trying to describe war in the simplest terms.**

 **"Well, yeah. All kinds of people too. Blue people with big heads, brown people that look like rocks, our people. There's a lot of blood," she admitted sadly. "All of it's because of the Triforce."**

 **"Have you ever seen me in your dreams?" he asked. Din had vaguely described the Ruto and Goron of a time long forgotten by the current generation. He was worried how it could be possible for her to dream of entire races she had never seen.**

 **"Yes, and you are the strongest."**

 **Ganondorf entered her closet, and just to satisfy her, he sprayed energy above the racks that her clothes hung on.**

 **"Yay! Thank you, Daddy," she clapped, and climbed into bed. "There's no way they survived that!"**

 **He sat beside her on the bed and watched her with concern as she snuggled up to go to sleep. "Din, what you see in your dreams isn't a dream at all, it's history. Hyrule's history is filled with war, and monsters, and death. That time has passed now though, and I will ensure that war never falls on this kingdom again, for as long as I reign. There is nothing to be afraid of," he promised.**

 **"I know Daddy, because you are my hero."**

 **He grinned. She was too young to understand the difference. "Furthermore, in the morning we will begin training, so that you will learn to defend yourself from the monsters, and I can sleep."**

 **"Okay," she said, dozing off.**

 **Ganondorf waited just a minute, to watch the adorable way her eyes fought to stay open. Once they remained closed and she breathed more softly, he stood and left her room.**

 **"Why does she have all of those memories?" Dora asked with worry, meeting him in the hall.**

 **"There are a number of reasons," he explained, and replaced the torch on the wall. "My biggest concern is that they are not all from our perspective, as if she has the memories of Hylia and her hero."**

 **"Are you saying there is a possibility the goddess could reside within her?" Dora asked, afraid.**

 **"I refuse to consider it," he said stubbornly. "She is young, and the Gerudo have always had mysterious powers."**

 **"Din is only five," Dora whispered, crawling back into bed. "She does not deserve to be burdened with so much death."**

 **He curled up beside his wife, and pulled her protectively against him. "She will learn to understand and accept our history, to help conquer the nightmares so she no longer fears them."**

 **"Din is fortunate to have a father as strong as you," she whispered, and closed her eyes. "I know she will always be safe."**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Mom! Wait a minute," Din yelled, before Dora could rush out the door.**

 **Dora immediately stopped at the door and turned around to meet her daughter's gaze. Her heart lifted as if it suddenly grew wings. It was a surprise to turn around and see a nearly grown woman, when she always expected to see her little girl. "What is it?" the queen asked gently. The guards who had been escorting her stood and waited with her.**

 **"I wanted to ask you something. It's about a boy," Din answered timidly.**

 **Her mother could not help but to grin. "Oh?" She waved at her guards and ordered, "Wait outside. I'll be there in a few minutes." Once they were all standing outside with the door closed, Dora said, "Tell me about him."**

 **"Well, I haven't actually talked to him yet, or really know his name. I've seen him though, and watched him. He has dreamy blue eyes, blonde hair, and he seems so kind. A lot of girls like him, but I think if I just talked to him he might like me more than them," Din explained, maintaining an innocent tone. "I'm just saying that I'm sixteen now, so I want to start seeing him."**

 **Dora raised an eyebrow, and her left hand settled on her hip. It was obvious there was more going on than Din was willing to admit. "Let's say I believe this hypothetical situation you've presented me," she started, grinning. "First of all, talk to him. If being a princess doesn't automatically win his heart, then your inherited spirit and power will. Secondly, don't give up."**

 **Din smiled. "Thanks, Mom."**

 **"What's his name?" Dora inquired.**

 **"Lucien. It means light," she answered with an adoring smile.**

 **"I thought you didn't know his name?" her mother asked with a sly grin.**

 **"Oh, I heard the other girls talk about him," Din lied.**

 **"Well, at least it's not Link," her mom said with relief. "Oh, and you know your father hates surprises, so we'll talk to him together before you decide to invite Lucien over for dinner," Dora added, and winked.**

 **Din agreed. "You're right. I will keep that in mind."**

 **Her mom opened the door to the castle to join her entourage again, and Din ran out into the village, but she did not stop there. She strolled passed the leather worker, the smithy, the bakery, the tailors, a multitude of shop fronts, the tavern, the homes, and finally reached the edge of the forest. She disappeared inside.**

 **Nothing made Din feel more free than rushing through the forest, dodging trees, jumping over logs and roots, avoiding the wild creatures that were just going about their business as she passed by. On a daily basis she had to apologize to one creature or another for bumping into them, before rushing along. When she finally came to a stop to catch her breath, she stood by a tree with an intricate carving of a heart. The first name inside the heart was hers, and the second was Lucien.**

 **He appeared from above and landed beside her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Oh, Lucien!" He rested his arms around her shoulders and kissed her sweet forehead. "Mom said we should invite you over for dinner, but in a couple days, after we tell Dad."**

 **Lucien just laughed. "I can understand why. That sounds great."**

 **She looked up and smiled at him brightly. "There aren't many boys who would be so casual about meeting _my_ father."**

 **"Bah," he joked, "he doesn't scare me in the slightest."**

 **Din giggled. "I've never had a real boyfriend before, but I'm glad it's you."**

 **He slid his hands down her arms and grasped her hands tenderly. "I am glad you never gave up, but honestly you always had my attention. I am always happy when I'm with you. The weight of the world just melts away."**

 **"Why do you always seem to be carrying such a burden?" she asked caringly.**

 **Lucien shook his head. "I wish I could explain it. I've always felt, well, as though I was destined for something greater. You know?"**

 **She wrinkled up her nose when she smiled and said, "You are. You are meant to be king!"**

 **He laughed. "Enough about that. What are we going to do today?"**

 **"Well, I was thinking we could team up and torment the moblins down by the boats," Din suggested.**

 **"And then after, as long as we haven't gotten caught, why don't we go fishing?" he offered.**

 **"Sounds like fun!"**

 **That day, just like every other day with Lucien, was magical, and ended too soon. When evening arrived, just as the sun was setting, she gave him a goodnight kiss and returned home.**

 **Din arrived at the castle before supper was served, which usually meant she was able to avoid most suspicion about where she was the entire day. She sat with her family at the long table, filled with enough food to feed them and all the castle's servants. For the entire length of the meal, Din contemplated all the right and wrong words to say to bring up the conversation about Lucien. She judged every scenario, and when she finally found the perfect words to say, she lost her courage. Before she knew it, dinner was over, and her father left the dining hall.**

 **Dora raised an eyebrow and said, "You had better ask him while he is still in a good mood."**

 **Din closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. "I know."**

 **"Meet us in the throne room after the reports and you can try again," she suggested.**

 **"I will," her daughter said eagerly, and left to practice in her room.**

 **Dora departed the dining hall to meet Ganondorf in the throne room to receive the report for the day. The bokoblin from the shore had nothing new besides the usual childish mischief, the wizzrobe patrolling the mountain shared the same report from the day before, but the stalfos from the woods was silent when it came to his turn.**

 **"Speak, minion," Ganondorf barked.**

 **"The c-creatures of the woods have b-begun whispering rumors, your majesty, of a b-boy with a divine d-destiny," the monster stammered.**

 **"Has the time finally come?" Dora asked aloud. "Has the hero of legend finally emerged?"**

 **"Emerged, is a good phrase, your majesty, perhaps even a mystery, because no one has ever actually seen him."**

 **"How can the forest spirits speak of someone they have never seen?" Ganondorf asked, impatient, but not angry. "This could be a myth whispered from the goddesses, to the sages, to the spirits, just to frighten us."**

 **"Well, I regret to inform you of this, sire, but this is not the first I've heard of him. The same boy has been talked about all over Hyrule. The only reason I bring it to your attention now, is that the forests spirits have said he is making his way here."**

 **Dora gripped the arms of her throne. The power surging through the room stole the air from her lungs. A crackling ball of purple lightning appeared in the air and darted straight at his minion. The stalfos was disintegrated before he even knew what hit him.**

 **"Why did you do that?" she wondered curiously.**

 **"He should not have waited until the hero was practically at our door step before bringing this news to me," he explained irritably. The other guards were already running out the door before he could order them to leave.**

 **"You should tell Din in the morning. She was really looking forward to having you meet her friend, but that will have to wait," Dora said with a sigh.**

 **"Friend? You mean a boy friend?" Ganondorf asked, scowling.**

 **"Yes, I mean a boyfriend. She is sixteen now! If we don't let her start dating soon, she will continue to hide it from us, and then she'll be hiding everything," Dora argued.**

 **He hated to admit when his wife was right, but she made a good point.**

 **"I asked her to invite him over for dinner in a couple days so that you would have time to digest the concept of your daughter wanting to find love and protection from someone else."**

 **Ganondorf sneered at the idea. "After all I have done for her, this is how she repays me."**

 **Dora laughed almost cruelly at his naive words. "You cannot stop your daughter from growing up. All you can do is know that you have prepared her to the best of your ability to face the world."**

 **He leaned forward, his words suddenly distant. "It's not the world I'm afraid of."**

 **"Dad?" Din's voice came from the doorway.**

 **The king looked up abruptly. He noticed the fearful expression on her face, and became both curious and worried. "Is something wrong?" he wondered.**

 **"Well, I wanted to seek your approval," she began. "You see, I'm sixteen now, and I would like to know if you would meet a boy I'm interested in dating."**

 **Ganondorf's jaw clenched. "As much as I desire to keep you single forever, I realize that is impossible."**

 **Din smiled slightly. "His name is Lucien. May I invite him for dinner tomorrow?"**

 **Dora interjected. "Din, I know we agreed to this, but it will have to wait a few more days."**

 **"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, worried.**

 **"The hero has returned," Ganondorf explained. "You must stay in the castle until I have handled this matter, and then we will meet your friend," he ended sourly.**

 **"Are you sure?" she hoped.**

 **"Yes," he said with finality.**

 **"You will be important in this fight, " Dora encouraged. "You are well trained and I know we will need you."**

 **Din smiled. "You're right. And who am I to stand in the way of Dad's victory? I want to be here when the Triforce is completed. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Din curled up in a chair in her room, hoping to use the candlelight to finish the last few poems in her book before she retired. The clang of metal startled her from her seat. A grappling hook was latched to her windowsill, and there was clearly tension in the rope tied to it. She grinned at first, thinking about how daring this boy was, and then filled with fear. If he was caught, there would not be enough pieces of him left to recognize him. Still, he was swift, and before she could protest, Lucien was standing inside her room.**

 **"Surprise!"**

 **"Keep it down," she hissed.**

 **He looked sincere when he said, "I'm sorry."**

 **"What are you doing here?" she questioned with a smile.**

 **"Well, I had to come see you. I know we spent the whole afternoon together, but I miss you when I am not with you," he answered sweetly.**

 **"Soon, I promise. Then you won't be able to get rid of me," she teased.**

 **"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered, leaning in for a tender kiss.**

 **Din pulled up short though. "You know what will happen if you get caught."**

 **"Like I said, I'm not scared of anyone," he reassured her.**

 **She closed the distance between their lips to begin the kiss. It was soft and gentle, sweet and loving. Her heart raced against her chest as her body yearned to submit to him, but her mind was screaming against it. He inhaled a deep breath, and strengthened his kiss.**

 **Could she keep this secret?**

 **Would she get pregnant?**

 **Did she even really care?**

 **Din felt the obvious hints that told her he was just as excited as she was. She stared at him with bold, yellow eyes, and asked, "Are you sure you're ready?"**

 **"I want to be with you forever, Din. Nothing will change that," Lucien confessed. "Only if you're comfortable."**

 **"I'm ready," she agreed. "How should we do this?"**

 **"I like to let my actions speak for me," he declared, and kissed her again more bravely.**

 **They gave in to their adolescent passion, and did what they felt was right. It may not have taken long for their curiosity to be sated for the time, but it was worth it.**

 **After dressing in clean clothes, and Lucien slid on his tunic again, she threw her old clothes in the hearth to burn. She rushed back to Lucien and jumped into his arms. They laid beside each other and she pressed her face into his chest. "Did I hurt you?" he wondered.**

 **"Not at all. I loved it," she admitted, even though it had hurt a little.**

 **"Good."**

 **Lucien began to snooze. Din watched as his eyes fluttered and struggled to stay open. She smiled sweetly when he began to snore, and wondered how she was so lucky to have an amazing man like him. Sleep was far from her as she could only worry about what would happen if her dad did not like him. "Lucien," she said, and he opened his eyes. "I need to show you something."**

 **"What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Is everything OK?"**

 **"Will you come with me?"**

 **"Yes. Anywhere," he said as a promise.**

 **Din gripped his hand and led him toward the door. "Stay close to me. I know all the guards routes, so we'll be safe." They stopped at the end of the hall so she could check both directions down the next corridor. She crept down to the end of the hall and waited behind a support pillar for the guard to finish ascending the stairs. Lucien stuck close to her, and held his breath. The guard continued marching down the hall.**

 **Lucien was right at her heels as they descended the stairs to the main floor. Din clung to the wall down the east corridor, stopping every few feet to wait and listen. The corridor entered into the dark throne room. Din grabbed a torch from the wall and led him inside.**

 **She walked swiftly toward the back of the room, and stopped at a decorated table with a plain chest sitting on it. She opened the chest, and illuminated the dull blade inside with the torch. Lucien looked inside and gasped with excitement. "Wow. It's the Master Sword!"**

 **"Yes. I wanted you to know where it is, in case you have to defend yourself," Din explained. "It's the only weapon in Hyrule that even stands a chance against my father. I just don't know if it still works."**

 **"I never thought it would be here," Lucien said.**

 **"You say that as if you have been searching for it," she pointed out.**

 **"Sort of. I always have these dreams about wielding it into battle, taking it on my adventures," Lucien explained, but confused. "It's just so strange, because the sword I see in my dreams looks nothing like this."**

 **A pulsing light emanated from the back of Lucien's left hand suddenly. The small light began to grow and brighten, until eventually he was consumed by it, and Din backed away with the torch. Lucien appeared like a god in a magnificent light of gold. As quickly as the light illuminated the room, it disappeared and left them in darkness again.**

 **Din stared with wide, terrified eyes at the Triforce of Courage on the back of Lucien's left hand. "Y-you have it."**

 **He stared at it also, pleasantly surprised. "I've been chosen as the hero."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ganondorf laid in bed, his eyes peering up at the high ceiling of the master chambers. His mind was miles away, contemplating ways to draw out the hero, without being obvious. He would be after the Master Sword, the only weapon that could strike down the Demon King. Could he hold a competition of sword dueling? Perhaps use a decoy chest and pretend to transport the Master Sword somewhere else? He smiled and laughed, because as these ideas crossed his mind, Dora talked about them aloud. She paced from the balcony back to the bedroom.**

 **"If we hold a competition, like archery, lancing, or sword dueling, the hero could inadvertently die, which is only good if he has the Triforce of Courage. We could trick him into revealing himself by transporting the Master Sword, and letting the secret leak. When he goes to steal it, he'll find the chest contains a fake, and we attack."**

 **"Or we could just wait for him to show his face," Ganondorf added.**

 **"He's bound to show up eventually," she reasoned, standing still finally. She curled her index finger around her chin and stared at the floor. "Do you think the Master Sword will be restored by the Triforce of Courage?"**

 **"Or the Master Sword could be calling the hero using the Triforce," he countered. "Either way, he will die."**

 **Dora walked toward the bed and crawled toward Ganondorf, between his legs, until she rested on his torso. "I love plotting evil deeds with you," she whispered with a grin. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his exquisite heart beat; the heart that seemed to beat forever, and belonged to only her. It filled her with love and emotion, and she promised, "I will not be taken away from you again, and I won't be sealed away with you either. This time, we fight until none are left standing, if we must."**

 **Ganondorf combed his fingers through her long, thick hair, and traced his fingertips in circles against her lower back where the skin was softest. With the right pressure, he knew the same place drove her wild.**

 **She straddled his waist, and with all her hair combed to one side, she leaned down and kissed him. The room was perfectly dark and mysterious, and while she enjoyed seeing his face weaken when she glided her hips in just the right rhythm, the darkness contained its own excitement.**

 **Especially when that darkness was chased away by a golden light.**

 **Dora sat straight up, and they stared at the backs of their left hands in unison. The Triforce of Power and Wisdom had been paired for so long their glow was barely noticeable when together. Both resonated powerfully, as if calling out the Triforce of Courage.**

 **"He's in the castle," Ganondorf exclaimed.**

 **She lunged off of him and over to the tall armor and weapons cabinet. "We have to find and kill him before he gets to the throne room."**

 **"Do I detect fear?" he mocked.**

 **"Of course not," she retorted, throwing his armor and trident on the bed. "I'm just nervous. It's been a long time since I faced the hero."**

 **"And you failed, at first," he reminded her.**

 **With their gear hastily equipped, they exited the master chambers. "This time, we face him together, no Master Sword. We can't lose!" she said with excitement, and bounded for the stairs. They immediately made their way to the throne room to secure the sacred sword in its hidden chamber below the floor. They came to an abrupt stop at the door when they saw Din held a torch, and that a boy stood with her by the Master Sword.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"My father is going to kill me," Din said, her body going numb with an overwhelming experience of emotions.**

 **"But, I can kill your father," he countered. She stared at him in horror. "I don't mean it like that. I mean if he tried, I could fight back. With this," he said, holding out his hand to admire the glow, "the sword will accept me, its power will return, and we can be together forever," he said, excited.**

 **"Lucien, I'm sorry, you need to leave," she requested, stepping between him and the sword.**

 **"But Din, this is perfect-."**

 **"You don't get it," she interjected. "You are the one person I have been raised to hate, but I love you. So, please, make this easy and take what I have given you and leave."**

 **Lucien refused to let her see it that way. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stepped closer. "OK, I know this would be difficult for you to live with, but why don't you come with me? We can explore the world, I can show you what evil your father has done. When you're ready, we can return."**

 **Din could not look at him. The shame she felt at unintentionally betraying her parents, and the love she shared with Lucien, twisted knots in her stomach. There was only one thing she was certain of more than ever. "If you don't leave, you will die, Lucien. Please," she pleaded, "leave."**

 **An arrow hissed through the air, striking the lid of the chest with enough force to slam it shut. Din and Lucien stared in shock at the King and Queen of Evil standing in the door way.**

 **The trident flew at Lucien and he narrowly leapt out of the way. The weapon stuck in the wall, but Ganondorf appeared right behind it, and both he and his weapon exploded with dark, purple energy.**

 **Lucien and Din were thrown back in opposite directions by the energy. She was back on her feet quickly, and shouted, "Lucien, you have to run while you can!" She ran to Ganondorf and grabbed his right arm holding the trident, just before he could swing at Lucien. "Daddy, no! Please leave him alone!"**

 **Ganondorf thrust his arm across his chest and threw Din away from him. "Silence!"**

 **Lucien rushed at Ganondorf, unarmed, and tackled him to the floor. "Don't hurt her!"**

 **Dora rushed over to the king's throne and lunged nimbly over the table. Once she landed gracefully on the other side, she pulled the candelabra that triggered the table to sink into the floor and conceal it underground. After the table was mostly hidden, she ran to Din to help her up from the floor. "Tell me this is not the boy you wanted us to meet," Dora said, almost begging.**

 **"I-I had no idea, Mom. I really didn't. You have to believe me," she cried. "Please don't kill him. I love him!"**

 **Dora clenched her fist, trying to decide what to do next, trying to figure out what signs she missed that this was happening behind her back. "Why is he here?"**

 **"Please forgive me," she said between her sobs. "I brought him here to show the Master Sword to him, and the Triforce started to glow. Trust me, if I had known who he was I never would have... I mean I shouldn't have..." Her fearful sobbing became so terrible she could barely speak.**

 **Dora's face became stern, her eyes filled with anger and disappointment. "Are you telling me that you..?"**

 **Din turned her eyes away, unable to face her mother while she used that gaze. Her only answer was a nod.**

 **Dora groaned, and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose between her eyes, while she said, "Your father is going to kill everyone."**

 **Ganondorf and Lucien scuffled, throwing and taking punches, until the King of Evil tossed Lucien over his head using the staff of his trident for leverage. "She is _my_ daughter, and you are my _enemy,_ hero! Forfeit the Triforce of Courage to me immediately," he demanded, his voice bellowing in the emptiness.**

 **"No! I am the only one who can change the world, and I won't give that up so easily," Lucien shouted back.**

 **Ganondorf attacked him viciously with the trident. Its range was so wide that Lucien struggled to avoid its attacks. His back was pressed to the wall before he realized it, and Ganondorf thrust the trident to pierce his shoulder. Lucien ducked below the strike, raced around Ganondorf's side, and barely avoided another swing.**

 **He ran around the thrones and hastened toward the castle's exist. Dora reacted with lightning reflexes and darted after him to prevent his escape. She was so quick, Din could not stop her, so she shouted, "Lucien, look out!"**

 **He heeded Din's warning and glanced to find the queen chased him, her sword poised to strike. The sound of heavier footsteps behind him indicated Ganondorf rushed after him also. Dora's swing was perfectly aimed to slice his neck, but he lunged outside of her reach. Lucien felt his situation was hopeless, and prepared to fight to the death.**

 **Din appeared behind Dora suddenly, and used her arms to restrain her mom's elbows behind her back. "Run!"**

 **"Let go of me," Dora yelled, fighting fiercely to throw Din off her feet. She twisted and turned, but Din held on tight.**

 **Lucien shared one last look of sorrow with Din, and then sprinted forward for his life. Ganondorf had just reached him, and threw screaming orbs of energy down the hall. One collided with Lucien's back and knocked him straight to the floor. He kept going, crawling frantically on his knees, despite the searing pain. The King of Evil approached him with quick, menacing footsteps.**

 **Din released Dora's arms, only to shove her to the floor and race after Ganondorf. Dora was only down for a second, but it was long enough for Din to get a head start, and place herself like a statue in Ganondorf's path.**

 **"Move," he ordered, scowling at her.**

 **"No," she said, defiant, but tears streaked her cheeks. "I won't let you hurt the man I love, even if he is our enemy."**

 **"Then I will destroy you both, for no daughter of mine would prevent me from obtaining the Triforce!"**

 **Dora waited anxiously to see who would move first. Did Ganondorf really lack such a heart as to kill his own daughter?**

 **The King of Evil raised his arm, his fingers spread wide. A small dense orb of energy exploded into his daughter with enough power to knock her unconscious. Ganondorf rushed passed her, down the hall to the castle's main gate. Lucien disappeared into the woods, wounded, but alive. The king turned immediately around and marched inside, where minions were suddenly filing into the hallway. "You are all worthless! You allowed the hero to sneak into the castle, and now he has escaped. Track him down and _do_ _not return until you can bring me his head!"_ The guards immediately exited the castle in pursuit of Lucien.**

 **Ganondorf returned to the throne room to have an important, and possibly fatal, family meeting. He took in deep breaths to calm his overflowing rage before confronting his daughter. Dora had propped Din in the queen's throne, and was working to wake her.**

 **Her eyes fluttered open at last, and she searched the room. If her mom and dad were standing there with her, then Lucien safely escaped. It was time to worry about herself. Her parents glared at her, angry and disappointed, and the pending consequences frightened her.**

 **When it was clear she was lucid, Ganondorf growled, "Explain yourself."**

 **Din closed her eyes, fighting back tears. This was definitely the end of her life. "Promise you won't get mad."**

 **"You're lucky I spared your life once," he warned. "Don't keep me waiting."**

 **Her hope at lightening the mood failed, and she might have made it worse. "I met Lucien a few months ago. All the girls were talking about him, how handsome and mysterious. He came into the market only a few times a week, and always disappeared into the woods," she explained, only briefly meeting eyes with her dad. "One time, I followed him, and some of the other girls had the same idea, but I was the only one able to keep up with him. I had no idea who he was, and he said he had no home. We started talking in the woods that day, and I found I could tell him everything. The best part was he didn't care if I was Gerudo, a princess, or a warrior, he saw me as just another person. Eventually, I couldn't stop thinking about him and I felt safe around him, like I belonged. He takes me fishing, horse riding, adventuring, and my time with him is like a dream." She paused, judging their reaction so far.**

 **"Nothing seemed strange about him?" Dora asked, making her continue.**

 **Din felt as though the world was against her. Suddenly, all the small things she took for granted seemed like obvious warning signs. "He sometimes said he feels like he was made for a greater destiny. Not to mention, he always did the right thing, was always helping out strangers, even when it would risk his life. I always just thought he was a nice guy, never that it could mean he is _the_ hero with the Triforce of Courage. It wasn't until we were in here with the Master Sword that he told me he dreamt he wielded it in battle," she said to defend herself.**

 **"Tell me why he was here with you," Ganondorf demanded.**

 **Din recoiled into her imaginary ball, but there was no more avoiding the whole truth. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to be as courageous as Lucien would be. "He climbed in through my window," Din explained, staring her father in his evil, yellow eyes, "and I gave him my virginity."**

 **"In your room?" Dora asked.**

 **"Yes."**

 **"In _my_ castle?" Ganondorf questioned loudly.**

 **Din only nodded, and silence filled the room. Ganondorf had imagined one day he would have to admit his daughter would become as physical as her mother, but never, ever with his mortal enemy.**

 **The silence was killing her, so she had to fill the void. "I never meant to disobey you. I love you both, and I never meant to hurt anyone. You have to trust me when I say I regretted everything when I learned he's the hero you're looking for. I wanted to go back in time and stop myself from meeting him, but I can't. And now, I will never stop loving him."**

 **Dora sympathized, and that made staying mad at her difficult. She understood how it felt to love a man so passionately, even if everyone warned her against it. "Love, or not, you disobeyed us!" Dora reminded her. "And then you let him defile you," she added with disgust.**

 **"I know, and I'm sorry!"**

 **Ganondorf's rage erupted into a roar that returned Din to tears. While he paced the room to unleash his anger as suffocating waves of energy into the room, Dora spoke the thoughts racing through his mind. "As vile as that is, you made an ever larger mistake. He knows where the Master Sword is, and you put your own life in danger to save his. We lost the Triforce of Courage! Now, he is free to grow stronger, and can attempt to steal the sword again, to banish or kill us! Is that what you want?" Dora shouted, trying not to scream.**

 **"No, but I-."**

 **Ganondorf interrupted her. "You allowed the concept of love and acceptance blind you to the obvious truths. Had you consulted with me, instead of waiting until you were ready to give away your purity, this could have been prevented. I cannot trust you. From now on, you are forbidden from leaving the castle, and you will not lift a finger without my consent."**

 **"But, Dad I-."**

 **"Get out of my sight!"**

 **Din stood up to leave and glared at him. "I hate you. I hate both of you. I hate that I'm your daughter! I don't want to be the princess, and I don't want to be a part of your stupid revenge. You should have just killed me!"**

 **"Don't tempt me," Ganondorf snarled, and then teleported Din to her chambers. He turned to the guards in the door way and ordered, "Make sure she does not leave, by the door, the window, or any other secret passage. If she moves, inform me immediately." The moblins rushed out of the throne room to guard Din.**

 **Ganondorf sat in his throne, and Dora rested her hand on his arm as she sat with him. He trembled with rage.**

 **"Dora, I wanted to kill her," he confessed, only staring at the palm of his hand. He rested back against his throne, one clenched fist on the arm of the seat, the other hand across his forehead, trying to wrap his mind around the night's events.**

 **"I am thankful you did not," Dora said solemnly.**

 **"How can this happen?" he wondered in disbelief. "My daughter, with dreams of our past, and nightmares of the tortures not only us, but our people, suffered at the hands of the royal family, the descendants of the Goddess Hylia, and her hero. Nightmares that were so bad she needed me to chase away the monsters under her bed."**

 **"Love is blind," Dora stated simply.**

 **"I'm more infuriated that she dared interfere when I was about to kill him." Ganondorf smashed his fist on the throne. "Is that anyway to show gratitude for everything we have done?"**

 **"Din doesn't care about that," she reminded him. "She is young and selfish, and the only thing she cares about is being accepted, by someone other than us."**

 **All the thoughts in his head swirled in tornadoes. He resented Din for protecting the hero with her own life, and for being a blind fool. It was obvious this Lucien was going to follow the same path as the others, and he needed to die sooner than later. Dora had done what she could, but she had not been strong enough, and her love for her daughter prevented her from doing what was necessary. The tornadoes finally began to slow, and one answer remained in his head, as well as one speculation. He unclenched his fist, and Dora instantly rested her fingers in the palm of his hand. The glow of their Triforce pieces was calm again, and the energy in the room settled. Ganondorf removed his hand from his head and looked over at Dora.**

 **His gaze was strangely somewhere between fear and loathing, and it frightened her. "What is it?" Dora asked, leaning closer.**

 **"The Goddess Hylia was always reborn in the princess of Hyrule," Ganondorf stated. "I blinded myself to the truth because I refused to believe it."**

 **"How could this possibly be?" she questioned, still wanting to deny it.**

 **"The goddesses are fighting against me in the only way they can."**

 **Dora sighed and said, "We might have been better off having a boy."**

 **Ganondorf stood from his throne, hate and heartache turning him to ice. "I never should have exposed my heart to you. Because of that mistake, I have been thwarted at every opportunity to obtain the Triforce. I will do this on my own now, and you can return to leading my minions as a general," he said soberly.**

 **Dora jumped to her feet and stood before her husband. "Think about what you are saying. Are you punishing _me_ for this?"**

 **"I comprehend exactly what I have said, but it is you who does not. My compassion and sympathy has been the reason I have failed. It has led up to this night, where even my own flesh and blood would stand in my way of achieving ultimate power. This cycle ends now," he declared darkly, and snatched Dora's arm roughly. He squeezed so tightly her fingers tingled, and fighting nearly broke her arm. The palm of his hand hovered over the back of hers, and he siphoned the Triforce of Wisdom into him. She crumbled to her knees, as losing the Triforce's power weakened her, and the strength in Ganondorf's hold caused excruciating pain.**

 **Her vision blurred and she closed her eyes. When she did, she was haunted by strange images, like a nightmare. There was a bed, and a fire in a hearth. A naked man and woman became clearer every time she closed her eyes. His moans and her screams filled her ears. Dora easily recognized the man was Ganondorf. The screams did not belong to her though. The woman's face was from a distant time, but once the haze was gone, she recognized it was Nabooru in his arms.**

 **Once he collected his belonging, he released her arm, but she remained on the floor. He turned from her to exit the throne room.**

 **Dora was so overwhelmed by rage and sorrow, she tried to decide if she should attack him or stay on the floor and sob her heartache away. She rose shakily to her feet and stood defiantly. Ganondorf paused at the sound of her sword sliding from its sheath.**

 **"Don't be a fool," he warned.**

 **She darted forward, lunged at him, and was blocked by the trident that appeared in his hand. Before she landed on the floor, Ganondorf spun as quick as a whip and punched Dora in her stomach. His fist exploded with energy and she hit the far wall to his left.**

 **He felt the habitual urge to worry for her safety, but reminded himself he was better off without such petty emotions.**

 **She coughed, sputtering blood from a cut inside her mouth. She was content to sit there, while the world spun and her body ached. "I'm no fool, Ganondorf, you are, to reject the one person who stood at your side from the beginning." A sniffle she could not fight made her head throb. "Thank you for crushing my heart, because now I know where I am in your priorities, and that you lied to me."**

 **"Our union was a mistake," he shouted at her. "These emotions have always made you weak, have always made you react with little thought for consequence. I thought I could use you to be stronger, but I see how wrong I was. You made me weak, birthed a child who made me even weaker. I will find the Triforce of Courage, and finally emerge victorious."**

 **"And what happens to me? Do I live out my natural life, until death takes me?" Dora asked, coughing weakly again.**

 **"That is your choice. Your fate is no longer bound to mine." Ganondorf waited for a response, watching with disgust to numb the ache in his chest. She never replied, so he left her lie unconscious on the floor, and returned to his chambers to sleep alone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Din lay in her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart worried about Lucien, while her mind lingered on her life and the disappointment she caused her parents. Her realities were skewed between who she was meant to be, and the future she dreamed of having with the man she loved. Life seemed so simple with him, but her parents had a harsh way of reminding her that her life, at least, was a little complicated. Why did it have to be that way? What had she done to deserve it?**

 **What had her parents done to deserve what she did to them? Disobeyed, disappointed, ashamed even. They were so mad at her, and she understood why. Did they have to kill him? He was not the same Lucien that caused all of that suffering in the past. It was clear he planned to follow the path of his ancestors.**

 **Din wondered if perhaps she could convince Lucien to just forfeit the Triforce of Courage, and they could runaway together and live happily ever after somewhere else. After all, she deserved to be happy, and her parents would be happier without having to see her every day.**

 **The tears still came in spurts, until eventually she was so worn out from crying she found sleep.-**

 **Dora's eyes burst open suddenly, and she groaned at the sunshine glaring in her eyes. She held out her arm to block the light. Her mind was fuzzy, confused, especially since she woke on the cold stone floor of the throne room. The night's events came rushing back to her as she tried to stand and found her spine ached. She used the wall to support her. Her day was about to be entirely different from any other day. Dora was not queen anymore, but she remained in command of Ganondorf's army. Their only mission would be to locate the hero, kill him and bring the Triforce of Courage back, or capture him. She was crafty enough to orchestrate this feat, but how could she spin it to her advantage.**

 **For the time, she was forced to accept and obey Ganondorf's decision. It would not be long before he roused from sleep, and appeared to give the order to the knights and minions of his castle, to spread them out and seek the hero. It was her duty to have them prepared to receive this information. Dora detoured to her personal chambers to dress for her position in her comfortable uniform that she had owned for years, and then arrived at the barracks for the minions.**

 **They were rowdy, undisciplined. Dora had not given them the devotion they needed recently because of her responsibilities of being a mother. While they ate their slop, and stragglers filed into the mess hall, she stepped up on to the table to gain their attention. Whatever her job or position, she always did it with regal elegance. "Men," she shouted, and their eyes simultaneously turned to her. "This is disgraceful behavior! Who is in charge here?"**

 **A tall, powerful moblin stood from one of the long tables and barked, "I am!"**

 **"Not anymore. I am in charge now," she advised, dropping her bow into her hand, and nocking an arrow. Before the moblin could flinch, the arrow penetrated his eye. He collapsed to the floor, rolling in pain and screaming in agony. "Let's begin the day with a little exercise. Who would challenge me for leadership here?"**

 **"You are the queen," a bokoblin interjected. "We will follow you."**

 **Dora bit her tongue, and chose to allow them to figure out the truth on their own. "Even so, I have been absent from your training, and you all clearly suffer from a lack of discipline and physical refinement. Beginning today, after our king's orders, your training will be increased."**

 **The majority of them groaned.**

 **After a time of yelling at them to degrade them enough just to finally encourage them, they were assembled in uniform lines, based on species, and awaited Ganondorf's appearance in the training grounds. Dora walked from left to right in the front, guaranteeing they all stayed in line.-**

 **Ganondorf donned his typical outfit that day, and secured his armor straps, since he intended to join the search. His cape billowed behind him in the breeze as he walked through the castle. It was odd that the halls seemed empty, except for a few guards. He stopped at the stables to retrieve his horse before gathering his soldiers. Except, the soldiers were already convening in the training grounds.**

 **"Of course," Ganondorf snorted, and shook his head. He saddled his horse and prepared him, before entering the trainings grounds to confirm it was Dora in the front that had the minions in line. She glared at him though, full of such hate, it was almost enticing. He turned his eyes from her. "The hero has revealed himself, and he owes me a tremendous debt. Already he has deceived the princess, attempted to steal the Master Sword, and defied handing over what is rightfully mine. He has disappeared into the forest. Hyrule is vast, but we shall search under every rock until the hero is flushed out, and I have his head in my hands! With the Triforce, I can finally end this nonsense!"**

 **Dora fought a grin, and tears, at the same time. The minions behind her cheered at his speech. All she felt deserving of was clapping along slowly. His enthusiasm was commendable, but more so was his alluring confidence. The team Dora had preselected split off from the group to begin the search. At night, they would return, report on their findings, or lack thereof, and the fresh group would continue searching.**

 **Two days of relentless investigation, interrogation, and scouring every cave and dungeon passed, before Dora finally decided to rest. She had not seen Ganondorf, but he had his own methods of searching. The Triforce of Power, and of Wisdom, would help to direct him more accurately. It was said Lucien passed through this town or that, but it was becoming more obvious that they opposed Ganondorf's reign, and preferred to hide helpful information.**

 **Overall, Dora had thoroughly enjoyed herself, and realized she had fallen away from the strong warrior she once had been. She knew what had taken precedence was important, but she had missed the adventure, and bossing the minions around all the time. Din had stopped showing an interest in Dora's teachings of leading the minion's training, had stopped wanting to explore the forests and mountains with her, and so Dora had lost interest in it too.**

 **She laid in bed, remembering the countless joys of the last sixteen years, until she passed out.**

 **It was dawn when she fell asleep, and the sun was already passed lunch when she leapt out of bed. The sounds coming in her window indicated that training was already underway. Dora exited her room, and walked to the opposite wing to visit Din. She had not seen her, which was not surprising, considering the argument from a couple days before. Hopefully, enough time had passed that they would be able to talk about the situation rationally. Dora knocked, and waited.**

 **Nothing happened.**

 **"Has she gone out?" she asked the two stalfos standing at her door.**

 **"She has not exited her room since last night," the guard informed.**

 **Dora knocked again more loudly and frantically. "Din! Open up, now. We need to talk."**

 **Still, there was no response. She opened the door and entered, to find the room empty. Like a blur, she sped out of the room and searched the castle, the castle grounds, and talked to every guard, but not a soul had seen where she went. Finally, she rushed into the throne room and interrupted Ganondorf's meeting. She marched up to him, placed her hands on the arms of his throne, and stared him straight in the eye. "She's gone. Are you happy now?"**

 **At first, his reaction was alarm. Her fierce gaze, strong features, and wild red hair was enough to make any man obey her. He quickly cooled off and said, "Yes. Good riddance to that traitor."**

 **Dora refused to believe her ears, and said, "You will bring her back, right now."**

 **Ganondorf stood up, forcing her to back away at his might. "You do not give me orders, general," he threatened, reminding her of her place. The expression of the minions in the room was ghastly.**

 **"Fine. I will go after her, and when I find that she is with Lucien, I will kill him, and I will have the Triforce of Courage."**

 **"And I will take it from your dead hands if I must," he shouted.**

 **"Splendid! I'll die soon enough anyway," she said loudly, walking out of the room with quick strides.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Din waited patiently for Lucien to return to their meeting place. It had only been two days, and just one night, since that horrible event. The first day she had missed him terribly because of the heartache and loneliness. During the second day, those feelings slowly subsided, and all she wanted was to bring peace to the fighting, and return life to the way it was. Even though she had not been loved by a boy, her family had been happy, and her way of life perfect. Her ingenious plan played out flawlessly in her mind, but the first person she needed to convince was Lucien.**

 **He returned at last to their tree, and they immediately hugged. Din felt such relief at knowing he was well, but she had to remember her purpose for being there.**

 **"I am so glad you're safe," Lucien said, squeezing her shoulders after several minutes of simply holding her. "I was afraid I would never see you again. Are you safe?"**

 **"Yes, I'm more than fine, actually."**

 **"Are you ready to explore the world with me?"**

 **Din was glad to feel his strong arms around her again, and she wanted it to last forever. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she confessed, taking a short step back. "I've already seen the world, and I love it the way it is. My mom took me out when I was younger, I just forgot how close we used to be."**

 **"Then you already know why I must fulfill my destiny," Lucien told her.**

 **"I disagree. The world is beautiful."**

 **"Din, I can't let Ganondorf continue his evil reign. He hunts for me this minute, and has slaughtered innocent people in the process," Lucien said persuasively.**

 **She took his leather-gloved hands, and looked from them up to his gorgeous blue eyes. "Lucien, I just want to be happy, and I'm happy with you. I want to ask you to give the Triforce of Courage to Dad, and you and I can run away together."**

 **"I can't do that," he responded, sweeping her red hair behind her ear. "I would never escape the guilt at leaving these poor people to suffer. I need to bring them peace, and I'm the only one who can."**

 **"The world _is_ at peace!"**

 **"The world is full of darkness and corruption. Monsters roam the earth, fueled by Ganondorf's evil. Your father is a killer, and has slaughtered hundreds of people in his life. I must bring his tyranny to an end, once and for all."**

 **"My father has only ever done what was necessary for his people, people like me."**

 **"You mean the Gerudo?" Lucien asked, trying to remain neutral.**

 **"Yes, and do you have any idea what happened to them?" Din questioned harshly.**

 **Lucien turned his apologetic gaze to the ground. "I do. I have seen it in my dreams. That was over a hundred years ago, and he has no right to be king here. He stole that throne by killing the true princess."**

 **Din's anger flared in her eyes. "Do you expect me to stand idle while you kill my family?"**

 **His expression was of hurt, and he had no idea what to say.**

 **"You're just as bad as my father, ready to throw everything away, throw me away, for some supposed foretold destiny," Din said with ridicule. "What you should be thinking about is what is right for Hyrule, and that is ceasing this cycle of hate."**

 **"I won't surrender," Lucien said sternly. "I won't let the people of Hyrule endure Ganondorf's evil any longer. Most of all, I won't let him hurt you again."**

 **"As much as it hurts me to say this, Lucien, you and I obviously have different perspectives on how Hyrule should be governed. I cannot choose your side any longer. It would be regrettable to see you die, but you are forcing me to choose, and I will choose my family."**

 **He quickly placed his finger against her lips. His tall ears perked at the delicate sound of shifting leaves, accented by the sharp crack of snapping branches. The footsteps were heavy and approached slowly. "Moblins," he breathed softly.**

 **"They must have found I was gone from the castle," Din whispered.**

 **"I have to go," Lucien said in melancholy.**

 **"Good bye, Lucien. For your sake, I hope I never see you again," Din said, tears leaking from her eyes.**

 **He kissed her soft cheek one last time, before ejecting his hook shot to disappear from sight. The moment he was gone, Dora broke through the tree line and into the clearing, to find her daughter standing there with her hand on her face. They locked their identical yellow eyes.**

 **"Lucien was here," Dora stated.**

 **Din only nodded, and then she broke down to tears again. Her mother rushed forward to hold her in her arms protectively. Between her sobs, Din explained, "I thought I could convince him to give up the Triforce of Courage to end all this fighting. He won't though. He thinks he can protect Hyrule, but I'm afraid he will only end up dead."**

 **Dora glared at the moblins that finally caught up to her and ordered, "Return to the castle. Inform Ganondorf that Lucien is bound to his destiny and will return to the castle soon, and that Din is safe." They obediently turned around and left. Dora placed her hand on the back of Din's head and held her until she stopped crying.**

 **"I'm so sorry. Dad was right. I hate when he's right."**

 **Dora chuckled, trying to stay strong for her heartbroken daughter. "I hate when he's right too. But hey, listen to me. Lucien might have been attractive, courageous, and kind," she said, and tried not to gag, "and those traits might have made him perfect, but not perfect for you. Next time, you'll judge a man with your mind and soul, not just your gullible heart."**

 **Din could only nod. "I still wish he would not have to give his life. If he just ran away, at least I would know he was alive and well, living his own life happily."**

 **"The Triforce can only be taken in one of two ways, forfeiting it willingly, or death. Without the Triforce, Ganondorf can't make his wish to prevent the hero from returning. Lucien has chosen, so his fate is sealed," Dora confirmed.**

 **"I understand," Din sniffed. "Until this whole argument, I had forgotten how close we were. I mean, I was always closer to Dad, but we always had fun too."**

 **"I also gave you your beauty and ruthless nature, you just haven't matured into the latter yet."**

 **"Oh, but we have glimpsed it during our almost hour long trainings," she countered, and they laughed. In the following silence, Din said, "Look at this." She moved to the trunk of the large tree, and pointed out the carving.**

 **In the light of the moon, Dora could only just make out the names inscribed within the heart. She unsheathed her sword and held out the hilt to her daughter. "I want you to scratch it out, as a symbol that you will never go back to him."**

 **She accepted the sword hesitantly. Her fingers flexed around the hilt while she mentally prepared to eradicate her emotions. Din raised the sword high, and hacked the tree twice to cross out the heart. It felt so good to let our her frustration, she kept slicing until Dora grabbed her arm to stop her and took her sword back. "Thank you, I feel much better," Din admitted, surprised.**

 **"Good. Now, since you were locked up in your room, and I'm only telling you this so you don't get a shock when we arrive home, your father blamed me for everything and removed my title of queen."**

 **"What?" Din shrieked.**

 **"He even took the Triforce of Wisdom. I was heartbroken at first, of course. In a way, I believe this was a necessary wake up call. I am not the warrior I was, so I can understand why he feels the way he does. Motherhood consumes you, from conception until the moment your child spreads her wings to fly on her own. I enjoyed every moment, even this one. The last two days of training so many groups of soldiers and monsters, I rediscovered a part of myself that I lost. I believe all of this happened for a reason, intended by the goddesses to tear us apart, but we will be stronger in the end. In discovering myself, Ganondorf will rediscover why we fell in love."**

 **Din shuddered. "I love you, Mom, and I hope that is the case, but that's gross."**

 **"And you think trying to pretend like I believe Lucien is handsome was easy? Not a bit, I did it because I love you."**

 **"I think I'm beginning to understand."**

 **Dora led Din away from the tree to traverse the forest. Their journey back would lead them to the sacred grove, instead of through town. "Your father allowed his heart to blind him once," Dora stated with a distant voice.**

 **Din was surprised. "Really? I couldn't even imagine."**

 **"Oh, yes, but you can't tell him I told you, or that you even know, understand?" Her daughter nodded acknowledgement. "If you recall her from your dreams, her name was Nabooru. He valued her so highly she was made second in command. We all saw how she whispered lies in his ear and seduced him. I saw what he could not, and that was that she actually hated him for being a power hungry killer. Like any crafty Gerudo at the time, she used deception and sex to get exactly what she wanted. I reported to your father time and time again of her true intentions, but he always kept going back to her. It wasn't until he invaded the sacred realm that he realized she was a traitor. The call of the sage beckoned her, so she leapt at the chance to kill him, and failed."**

 **"Oh, wow," Din said sadly. "That's awful."**

 **"It would be wise to take his advice, since it's from experience," Dora said, leading her up the hill toward the sacred grove.**

 **"I had no idea."**

 **"It was almost two hundred years ago. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten, but I bet he likes to pretend it never happened."**

 **"If he thought he loved her, then how did he marry you?" Din asked curiously, trying to keep up the pace with her mom.**

 **Dora approached the sacred grove. The gate was gone, and it was just a small overgrown yard, but she easily found the remains of the stone that once imprisoned her and Ganondorf. A tear rolled from her eye, and her throat tightened. She recalled the tender moment they were entombed together as if it happened yesterday. "Well, once he learned Nabooru had betrayed him, he must have evaluated his situation. I have always been the general for his army, being the best warrior and thief in the Gerudo at the time. I was always at his side, because he kept me there and I didn't want to be anywhere else. Any task or mission he needed completed in secret, or when failure was not an option, I was summoned. He could always trust and rely on me. We plotted the siege of Hyrule together, and executed our plan perfectly. For his intellect, I have action. For my emotional irrationality, he has shown me wisdom. For every weakness, we can find strength in each other. For that reason he believed I was an important asset to obtaining the Triforce. He doesn't possess it yet, therefore he doubts his decision to marry."**

 **"Mom, are you crying?" Din asked, trying not to laugh.**

 **"Hey, I just listened to you cry for ten minutes. I'm just sniffling."**

 **Din laughed and kindly hugged her mom. "This will be just between you and me."**

 **Dora returned the hug and smiled. "I know I talk a lot, but I hope you understand my point."**

 **"I do. Thank you."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Din joined her mom the following days in training in the morning, and one-on-one afternoon time while fishing, archery practice, horseback riding, patrolling the castle, and so much more. She missed Lucien, but only because her days had been filled with his shenanigans. Instead, her mom was there, and it was better than ever. Most of all, she envied the authority Dora portrayed over the soldiers, and the respect they showed in return.**

 **The princess used her powerful legs to rise from the saddle of her horse. She used the trained strength in her arms to pull an arrow back in her bow. She tilted her head slightly to aim down the arrow. The horse galloped straight across the training field, opposite from the targets lined against the wall protecting the castle. She patiently waited for the horse to cross the path of the straightest line to the smallest target, and fired.**

 **"Damn," she whispered. "I missed," she said, just as the arrow hit the target, but not dead center.**

 **Dora applauded her attempt anyway.**

 **Din slid back into the saddle and turned the horse around to meet up with her mother at the ground's entrance. "Stop clapping," she whined. "That was terrible."**

 **Dora laughed, and said, "My own archery trainer once fell from her horse attempting the same feat. Don't take your accomplishments so lightly. It's my job to be hard on you, and I'll tell you when you aren't doing well enough."**

 **"I know you will. I remember the time you made me cry because you told me I would never be any good with a sword," Din reminded with a smirk. She dismounted her horse and walked him into the stables.**

 **"You proved me wrong about that," Dora groaned. "Just a couple months of training with your dad and you made me yield in a dual. No one has beaten me for a long time. I was so proud of you."**

 **Din beamed. "I know," she said, providing hay for the horse before she turned to join her mom.**

 **"Come on. It's time to take a stroll through town," Dora ordered.**

 **The market square was bustling. People chatted outside of shops, conducted trades, and purchased goods. Din could tell what part of the market they were in by the smell, as it transitioned from rich baking bread to nauseating burnt leather. The air was filled with the sound of children laughing, the beating of a heavy hammer on steel, and the rattle of wagon wheels rushing by.**

 **The nearest crowds hushed as their queen and princess passed through. The Gerudo ears were designed differently from Hylian's, but they were just as keen, and Dora caught every word.**

 **"What is she doing here?"**

 **"I haven't seen the queen in years. I thought she was dead."**

 **"I thought the king had them locked in the dungeon."**

 **"That wouldn't surprise me."**

 **"I can't wait for the hero to come back, and rid us of that villain, and save the princess."**

 **Dora kept her head held forward, but her eyes lingered on each naysayer with a glare that could have brought death.**

 **"This is pretty much why I avoid town. They always say nasty things, no matter how many people the moblins make an example of," Din advised.**

 **"Ignore them. Their pathetic little minds can't possibly comprehend what we have endured to be where we are," her mom said, her tone full of anger.**

 **The whispers seemed to fade the longer they remained in the town. They spent nearly an hour roaming the alleys and streets, watching for traitors and criminals. The late afternoon sun was hot when they decided to walk back through the square to go home.**

 **"Hey, Din," a boy shouted, calling her out.**

 **"What are you doing? Her mom is with her," his friend hissed. "She'll kill you."**

 **The brown-haired boy shrugged his shoulders to shake off the idea. "Hey, did you finally ditch Lucien to find a real man?"**

 **"Just keep walking, Mom," Din pleaded as they passed the group of teenagers.**

 **Dora hoped that she could have continued, but then the boy said, "Or did he already take what belongs to me?"**

 **The queen stopped, and stared with cold eyes at the boy. "What is your name?" Dora shouted.**

 **"Brock," he answered with a cocky tone.**

 **"Mom, please. These guys have teased me for years, just leave them alone," she said, exasperated. "They really don't need to die over a little teasing."**

 **"Not all of them," her mom whispered. "You are my daughter, and he is dishonoring you. Either I kill him, or you do," she growled.**

 **He looked from her to Dora then, and asked, "Do you even know your daughter has been sneaking around like a tramp with a boy in the forest? By the way, we know you aren't queen anymore. What did you do, forget how to swallow?"**

 **Din glared at him, and unsheathed her sword. "You can say what you will about me, but you will not insult my mother," Din shouted.**

 **"Your mom is ancient, and you couldn't hurt a fly. You don't scare me."**

 **A crowd had formed a small circle around the group of friends, and the royal family. It was so large, it consisted of nearly everyone in Hyrule castle town.**

 **Din went to take a step forward, but Dora grabbed her wrist and turned her around quickly. "No, we do it together. You know what to do," Dora whispered quietly, and winked. "You're a Gerudo." Her daughter nodded understanding and spun back to face her enemy.**

 **"You're right, Brock," Din said, letting her hand with her sword relax at her side. The crowd looked at her and gasped. "I was sneaking around with a boy in the woods, behind my mother and father's back." She walked toward him with deliberate steps, and slowly closed the short distance between them. "I bet you think you deserve me more than him. I'm a princess, my beauty is rare, and you would love nothing more than to ruin my reputation to keep me all to yourself." Din sheathed her sword at last to ease the tension, but then leaned forward so that her breasts touched his chest.**

 **Brock was hesitant, but he had all eyes on him and soaked up the attention. "I knew you would see it my way, princess."**

 **Din grinned wickedly, appearing so much like her father that Brock's face finally showed fear. "Then prove it. Kiss me."**

 **The boy took hold of her shoulders and shoved his lips on to hers. The kiss was possessive, and he pulled her body close. Din reached her hands up as high as she could while he restrained her arms, and gripped the sleeves of his shirt. He thought she grabbed on to him out of pleasure, but learned otherwise when her knee impacted with his groin. Din knocked his left kneecap out with one swift kick that sent him to the ground, and she restrained his arms high above his back. Brock shouted in pain. "What are you doing you-?"**

 **Dora had rushed in the moment Din attacked, as if their thoughts were one. She brandished her sword when he landed on his stomach, and brought the blade crashing down through his neck. Blood sprayed from the fresh wound, wetting the ground and the feet of some patrons.**

 **"Guards," Din shouted, and only bokoblins came running. "Clean up the mess from this pig who tried to ruin me," she ordered, and kicked the headless body with all her strength.**

 **With only snorts for communication, they acknowledged and obeyed.**

 **"Are there any others who would challenge my daughter?" Dora shouted, pride shining in her eyes. The crowd shouted protests, but none came forward. They slowly dispersed.**

 **Dora sheathed her bloody sword and hugged Din warmly. "How did I do?" her daughter asked.**

 **"Perfect. I could not have done it better myself."**

 **"Perhaps when you were my age," Din started.**

 **"Yes. Come on. We have caused enough damage for today," Dora said, and took Din's hand to lead her back toward the castle.**

 **There was silence between them while they reflected on their actions, but only one thought stuck in Dora's mind.**

 **"Your father would be proud of you too," she said, fighting her sadness.**

 **"I know. I bet he's glad he doesn't have to defend me anymore," Din said, and kicked at a rock angrily.**

 **"He didn't teach you to defend yourself because he was tired of protecting you," Dora corrected sternly.**

 **"I know, but I can't help but feel abandoned," she admitted.**

 **"He'll come around."**

 **"When will he realize he is only so mad at us because he cares?" Din asked, throwing her arms up. "He was afraid I was going to get hurt so he taught me to protect myself. He's mad that I made a wrong decision, that I didn't confide in him about my boy preference first, and he worries about what I do at all only because he cares about me," she explained. "Then, he decides to get mad at you because you gave him a reason to care. Dad didn't deserve what I did to him, to stop him from completing the Triforce, and I feel perfectly horrible about that. At first, I thought he was so mad because he hated me, but now I realize I was wrong."**

 **Dora smiled warmly. "Do you remember your nightmares?"**

 **Din took a deep breath after her speech, and nodded.**

 **"You had those nightmares for weeks, constantly waking your father and I in the middle of the night to sleep with us. One night, you came to get your father, because the monsters from your nightmares were hiding under your bed, and in your closet, and he pretended to chase them away for you."**

 **"I remember that," Din said with soft smile.**

 **"If that isn't love, I don't know what is," Dora said, shedding a tear. "He loved you before you were born. You're right, he does get mad, but because he has worry, and fear, from caring. I have seen it all throughout your life. I won't give up on him."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Din, despite Dora's reassurance that the current situation was not her fault, felt responsible for the break her mom and dad were taking. Ganondorf isolated himself from them completely. The only time she saw him was in passing through the castle's halls, and he treated them like strangers. She could see that it broke her mom's heart, so she was determined to fix her mistake.**

 **Din took her shift at patrolling the castle. They were all on high alert of any suspicious activity involving a certain hero. The Master Sword was raised once more in an attempt to lure the hero into the open. Lucien was courageous, but not a fool. Part of her still felt this could all be worked out peacefully. After playing scenarios in her head repeatedly for days, she knew there was only one way to bring peace to Hyrule, and, as its princess, that was her priority.**

 **As nearly every time she walked the halls in the late morning, Ganondorf passed her, and said nothing. The silence had worn on her, and she could barely contain it anymore. She stopped and stomped her heel on the floor. Her fists clenched tightly. "How can you just pretend like I don't exist?" she yelled.**

 **He continued, not even hesitating.**

 **Wise or not, Din decided to follow him. "Do you even care what happened to me when I ran away?"**

 **Since she was so insistent on following, he said, "I already know." He still did not look back at her.**

 **She was determined to annoy him until he acknowledged her. "So, you know I tried to convince Lucien to surrender?" she asked, while correcting the lies he had convinced himself to believe.**

 **He stopped, but did not turn around. "That means you failed."**

 **Din lost all thought, because he was right. Before he could walk away again, she quickly said, "That may be true, but this is all my fault, and you should not have taken it out on mom."**

 **Ganondorf groaned and shook his head. "You are not permitted to question my decisions," he growled.**

 **"Regardless of Mom's position, I am still your flesh and blood, and therefore the princess of Hyrule."**

 **"You are a curse, a burden," he shouted, interrupting her. "You are fortunate that I permit you to keep your life."**

 **Din was wounded by his words. "Say what you will, but I know the truth! You didn't comfort away the nightmares, or scare away invisible monsters, and teach me how to wield a weapon, just to throw me away. I haven't forgotten, and while I made a selfish mistake, you are making an even larger one."**

 **Ganondorf turned to face her finally, and his gaze on her was cold. "It is not what you have done, but who you are, that warrants my actions. The reason you have past memories, your ridiculous compassion toward the hero, and your desire to protect Hyrule, is because the Goddess, Hylia, is reborn in you, just as I am the Demon King, Demise."**

 **After a brief moment of comprehension, Din asked, "This just couldn't get any worse, could it?"**

 **"When I complete the Triforce and have my wish fulfilled, the goddesses spirit will be removed, leaving your fate unknown."**

 **Din was speechless.**

 **"I see that you are not entirely as foolish as your mother. You are calculating the consequences of your next actions," he complimented. "What will you do?"**

 **"Hylia was given the Triforce by the three goddesses to protect it from evil, but was also charged with protecting the people of Hyrule. The cycle of rebirth has continued long enough and I wish for that to end, but to also know I have done what is best for this kingdom. Lucien and I must have met out of circumstance, and he is undoubtedly the hero chosen by the goddesses. I would not choose him as my hero though. He has decided to continue the cycle, where you would end it with the power of the Triforce. It is this rivalry that has caused so much death, not a desire for destruction." Din spoke proudly and with certainty, and not a doubt remained when she said, "The Gerudo were grossly mistreated. The way you led them from that deadly desert to prosper in Hyrule was the act of a king, not a tyrant. I firmly believe that you are still that man. No, if I could choose a hero, it would be you, Dad."**

 **Ganondorf immediately wanted to insist that he was not a hero, but she was so passionate about her emotions even he believed it could be true. It was only a matter of perspective whether he was a hero or villain. "You inherited intellect, but you talk just as much," he said, and smirked. "I will consider your words."**

 **Din smiled. His eyes had softened just a fraction, enough that she knew she had punctured the wall he built over the past few days. "There's one more thing," she added with concern. "Mom and I have been talking about how we can expose Lucien. She wants me to take the Master Sword to him in the woods, and then she would ambush and kill him. She seems pretty convinced this is the only option, and that it will win you back, but I'm afraid for her."**

 **"Because she will die," he said, his voice emotionless. In their current state, his power could not save her. "No. You will convince her to-."**

 **"Why don't you?" Din asked, fighting a grin that pulled at her lips. "I mean, she is the general still, right? So, any schemes you have that involve your soldiers or minions have to be relayed to her anyway. Or, are you afraid you still love her?" she teased.**

 **Ganondorf glared at Din. "Did she put you up to this?"**

 **"No. You are my parents, you are both miserable, and I'm tired of it. Mom has put on a good face, but I have heard her cry in her room at night. This needs to end! If you want my help in obtaining the Triforce, which you undoubtedly will to lure Lucien unwittingly into a trap, then you will make amends with Mom," Din said with finality. Her father's eyes shifted once more, but not toward anger, toward his usual arrogance.**

 **Ganondorf filled with pride, and some anger that he had allowed her to deceive him so well. He felt accomplished, knowing she was raised with a perfect balance of his and Dora's best traits, despite a few bumps along the way. No one was as perfect as him, but she was pretty close. "I will talk to her," he said, still stern, "but I make no promises."**

 **"I don't need you to promise anything, because you were destined to be with her," Din said with a smile. "Thank you, Dad. I love you."**

 **Ganondorf grunted in response and turned from her to continue down the corridor. Din returned to her patrol through the castle, satisfied.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ganondorf knew exactly where to find Dora, so he casually walked there. It was the same place she would have been years ago, before she became a mother. He stood at the far back of the training area secured within the castle walls, where a courtyard should have been. The stalfos were all armed with bows, prepared to sharpen their aim with Dora's instruction. She demonstrated by standing sideways, pulling the arrow back firmly against the string with all her might to create as much tension as possible. She uncurled her fingers and the arrow was flung from the bow. It connected with the target, dead center, from one hundred yards away.**

 **Her skill was undeniably arousing.**

 **The stalfos applauded briefly, and Ganondorf solely continued the applause to draw her attention. "A splendid display of your excellent talent," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.**

 **Dora glared at him coldly, causing an evil delighted grin in his eyes. Those were the moments when she was most beautiful.**

 **He wiped away the grin and said darkly, "We have business to discuss."**

 **The tone he used made her heart stumble, and pick up with an extra beat. Before departing, she ordered the trainees to begin practice without her, and added, "I'll be back shortly." She settled her bow around her shoulder and approached the King of Evil quickly and confidently. "How may I serve you, your majesty?" she asked, matching his sarcasm from before.**

 **He sneered at her attitude, but he said nothing because he had earned it, and missed it. "Walk with me," he ordered, confidence unwavering. He led her back into the castle.**

 **Dora obediently followed. He was silent for a while, but she knew it was a test, and she avoided letting her emotions explode from her mouth.**

 **Ganondorf was surprised that she held her tongue so well. He began the conversation as if they had been talking for hours. "Once Din has baited Lucien with the Master Sword, how do you intend to kill him?" he asked, challenging her.**

 **Dora did not need to ask how he knew, because the only person she had discussed her scheme with was Din. "I have not decided between stabbing him through the heart or slicing off his head," she replied sadistically.**

 **He walked along and calmly shook his head. "Have you considered the flaws in your plan? What if Lucien has forsaken Din, and does not even fall for your ridiculous trick? What will you do if he touches the Master Sword? If its power is returned, then who will save you?" he asked impatiently.**

 **Dora considered his words. She hung behind him a few steps so she could only judge his mood by his tone, and he seemed serious. "The plan was to replace the Master Sword in the chest, without telling Din, to eliminate the possibility of awakening the Master Sword. Without that, I can insure his death. As for him not showing up, I have no doubts that Lucien would return for Din, since you've already made it clear she is the goddess."**

 **"Replacing the sword with a fake is wise, but you are still leaving too much up to chance," he advised.**

 **Dora could not help but to smile, even if she felt a tad belittled by his tone. It was much like when they talked about the hero's destruction in the past, except she was not queen, therefore no longer Ganondorf's equal. "What is your idea, your majesty?" she asked respectfully.**

 **He smugly explained, "I plan to attack a group of outspoken rebels gaining power in a village beyond the forests. They have grown too comfortable and have forgotten that I am their king, and no one has the power to change that. I will simultaneously begin a strong rumor that Din is scheduled for execution. The hero would hear of this news, and it would force his hand to attack me. The sword will still be replaced with the fake as a contingency."**

 **"Impressive, like always, and exciting. Din will not be pleased," Dora pointed out.**

 **"She has made it clear that she will do what it takes to end this rivalry, and she knows I can do that with the Triforce," Ganondorf argued. He had led her through the castle, to the sacred grove. The air was filled with the smell of sweet summer grass, and the song of exotic birds of the forest.**

 **"And what will my role be?" she asked, dreading the answer.**

 **"You will be at my side to help me execute our enemy," he explain with profound superiority.**

 **"I thought you were going to kill him on your own. Aren't I just a burden?"**

 **"Make no mistake that I am capable of defeating him without your aid. I choose to have you fight with me again only because it is a right you have always earned," he confessed, without losing his dominance. "Those minions have not been this disciplined in years," he remarked.**

 **Dora smiled. "I have to admit, until you... separated us, I had forgotten how important my duty was of raising this army. They were my children before I had a child. And once I had her, I lost sight of that. My life was consumed with her happiness and wellbeing. The past few days have given me the opportunity to go back, remember who I am. Though I may not be your queen now, it will always be a pleasure to lead your armies and kill in your name," she explained with a smile, but desperately fought off tears.**

 **"I spoke with Din earlier. The entire conversation proved beyond a doubt that she is our daughter, regardless of the spirit residing within her."**

 **Dora wondered, "Did she put you up to this?"**

 **"She gave me an ultimatum," he corrected angrily.**

 **She laughed, managing the first true smile in days.**

 **"I shared some images with you that were intended to hurt you, but I want you to see the truth of what happened that night," Ganondorf said quietly, and reached out to touch her forehead.**

 **Dora flinched. What she had seen was already burned into her mind, and she feared knowing more.**

 **"Do not resist me," he ordered.**

 **She looked up to his eyes and found sincerity. As much as she dreaded it, she still trusted him. She leaned forward until his index finger pressed against her mind's eyes.**

 **Dora could hardly make out any sound, as if she were under water and the voices came from above. Until finally, as if emerging above the waves, she heard her name in his animalistic moan.**

 **"What did you say?" snapped a sharp woman's voice.**

 **It was the same scene of Ganondorf and Nabooru sharing his bed, indulging in physical pleasure, but it was not her name he called when spreading his seed.**

 **Nabooru snatched the sheets and pulled them up to her neck to cover her body. Ganondorf was not as modest when he stood and remained naked. "I said Ganondora, it must have slipped," he explained, shamelessly.**

 **"How dare you speak another woman's name while making love to me?" she accused harshly.**

 **He shrugged. "I've been working closely with her the past few days to finalize the details for the siege of Hyrule. It was a mistake," he admitted, and tried to crawl back into bed with Nabooru.**

 **"Get away from me," she shouted, escaping the bed with the sheet. "So, you just assume it's fine to think about another woman while you're with me?"**

 **He laughed cruelly, and sat at the edge of the bed. "You act as though you're jealous. Am I not entitled to please myself with any woman I choose?"**

 **Nabooru looked away from him to the floor, while twisting the sheet in her hand. "I just thought what we had was special. I have no reason to be jealous of someone as useless as her."**

 **"Useless?" he questioned, his tone growing angry.**

 **"What does she really have to offer you? She's ugly, brainless, and insane," she exclaimed.**

 **"You will hold your tongue," Ganondorf snapped, shooting her a glare. He stood and took a few steps toward her.**

 **"The idea that she believes she is a real Gerudo is laughable. She can't even see that nobody likes her," she added, and approached him. She allowed the sheet to fall and revealed her luxurious curves to him. "No, a great king like you deserves a real woman to be your queen, like me," she cooed.**

 **Before she could lean in to seduce him with her flesh, his stiff hand flew through the air from above and collided with her cheek. Nabooru crashed to the floor from the force behind his slap. She immediately began seething, and glared up at him with her hand covering the entire left side of her face.**

 **"If you believe I am truly blinded to your disloyalty by this _act_ of love and desire, then the only brainless one is you, Nabooru," he yelled, outraged. "The only skill you excel at is exploiting your body for personal gain. While you whispered your deepest fantasies to keep me ignorant of your treason, Dora has reported all of your attempts to undermine me, and turn other Gerudo against me."**

 **Nabooru's expression of horrified shock brought a wicked grin to his face. "Ganondora is filthy," she shouted, making one last convincing attempt to persuade him. "I was doing you a favor by keeping you occupied! She has no idea how to please you."**

 **"I tire of your lies and our sex has grown dull. Dora is more beautiful than a goddess and she intrigues me. She is controlled by her emotions, and because of that she is exciting, clever, and, above all, loyal. She has risked her life for my goals. She is the strongest Gerudo in my legion, and is dedicated to training the new generation. My power can make her even better. You have nothing left to offer me, so I banish you to the wasteland, where you will live the rest of your wretched life in the Spirit Temple. That should keep you out of my way long enough to obtain the Triforce and conquer Hyrule."**

 **Nabooru had made it to her feet, and gathered her clothes, while stumbling from the dizziness his slap caused her. With her body clothed again, she stood directly in front of Ganondorf and glared up at him. "I hate you. I have always hated you. I hope you rot in the Sacred Realm for an eternity!"**

 **She spun around to stomp out of his chambers, but he snatched her wrist and prevented her departure. He scowled at her in the light of the fire burning in the hearth and added threateningly, "If you ever show any disrespect toward Ganondora or myself again I will personally end your pathetic life." He released her so that she could leave. Her sober expression showed that she understood the reality of his promise.**

 **Dora had her arms wrapped around Ganondorf's waist, and her head pressed against his chest, when the memory ended.**

 **"That was the night before we marched on Hyrule," he explained, stroking his hand through her hair. "I had nearly forgotten it, and the pride I felt in defending your honor."**

 **"I can't believe you stood up for me against her. I thought you didn't believe me."**

 **"I knew she hid her real intentions from me. I allowed her deceit to continue so that I could learn the truth, and it was enjoyable for a time," he confessed. Dora punched his chest for the comment, and he grinned. "It was only because of you that I was able to end her treason, and that confirmed my decision to make you queen," he responded. "It is not easy to admit, and I only do so with great effort because we are alone, that without you I may not have made it this far. I would never have admitted defeat, but I fought harder to return from the Sacred Realm, to be freed from the Master Sword's prison, because life with you is fascinating. I had forgotten all of your accomplishments, the times your quick, thoughtless actions aided my victories. It's the sadistic satisfaction in your eyes when you take a life in my name that I enjoy."**

 **Dora did her best not to take advantage of his moment of humiliation, but she grinned and said, "And?"**

 **"Don't make me regret this," he scowled.**

 **"Well, at least bow, or something," she demanded.**

 **He rolled his eyes, and she took a step back. He begrudgingly lowered himself to one knee, and held her slender hand in his thick fingers. "Will you return to your rightful place at my side as queen?" he asked, with as little impatience as he could manage.**

 **"I will!"**

 **With those words, Ganondorf returned the Triforce of Wisdom to her left hand, which again signified his trust and faith in her.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ganondorf sat on his horse at one end of the training ground. His trident was in hand, the reins of his stallion in the other. Opposite him was Dora, mounted on a horse with her sword at the ready. It was the same sword she had used since her training, always repairing it and upgrading it when she could, but never trading for something new.**

 **They commanded their horses in unison, and quickly accelerated to a gallop. Not only were they training themselves, but also the horses to charge into battle without fear. Of course, it was up to Dora to handle this, since all of the other horses refused Ganondorf as a rider.**

 **At the last second, her horse tried to veer off course, and she pulled it back with a sharp yank. Her eyes never left her opponent, and she was able to block his incoming strike. She slowed her horse to a trot, and returned to meet Ganondorf in the middle. While patting the horse's mane for praise, she said, "That was better."**

 **"One down, nineteen more to go," he reminded.**

 **"This is working out almost perfectly," she stated.**

 **"You're not talking about the horses, are you?" he asked, joining her as she traveled back to the stables.**

 **"The town is buzzing with talk of Din's execution," she said to clarify.**

 **"The news of the obliteration of the group of traitors has caught on with the bards around here," Ganondorf added, relaying the words of a moblin from town. "They killed him on the stage in the tavern because he was singing about a hero that would slay the demon king." He delighted in Dora's cruel, rich laughter that followed.**

 **"It's only a matter of time. I can't wait to get my hands on him and make him pay," Dora said eagerly, and clenched her fist around the horse's reins.**

 **The horses reared simultaneously, nearly knocking the king and queen from the saddles. A brown horse, with a rider donned in forest green, burst through the gates of the castle's walls and darted directly between them. A trail of guards were far behind him.**

 **"After him," Ganondorf ordered, rage darkening his face. Dora was already kicking her horse to gallop after Lucien. He tossed a lit bomb toward the wall of the castle that led into the throne room, galloped around the grounds to give the bomb time to explode, and then rushed in. Dora chased him the entire way to keep out of the blast range of the bomb.**

 **Din was alerted by the sound of the explosion, and rushed to her chamber window from the third floor. "Oh no," she whispered. She beat her hand off the windowsill at his foolishness. Her armor was already equipped, since she had just come from patrolling with the moblins. As she rushed out of her room she snatched her sword, bow, and full quiver. She hoped none of it would be necessary, but Lucien had already made it clear he was looking for a fight. If that was the case, Din would not be able to save him.**

 **Ganondorf followed Dora on horseback through the hole Lucien had kindly blown into the side of his castle. The hero leapt from the back of his horse and landed gracefully on his feet. He was already running when Dora dashed by and slashed at him, so she missed.**

 **Lucien raced for the thrones, in between them, and under the table. Dora redirected her horse toward the back of the round throne room, her bow steady in her hand. An arrow pierced the air and impaled his right arm as he went to grab the sword with his left. As the horse galloped behind the thrones, she lunged from the saddle and tackled the hero to the floor.**

 **Dora collided with Lucien, but he avoided landing underneath her so he could escape. He stepped on her arm when he darted toward the chest again, and she snatched his ankle to rip his foot out from under him. He avoided the table on the way down and landed on his side. That left her vulnerable to be kicked, so she was forced to rule out of the way.**

 **"Lucien!" shouted Din's voice.**

 **Ganondorf had dismounted his horse and approached from behind Lucien, but seeing Din in the doorway made him pause. He could hear Dora's words in his mind that urged him to take action, but he needed to hear the exchange between his daughter and the hero.**

 **"Din! I am so thankful you are safe. I thought you were going to be killed," Lucien announced with relief. He climbed to his feet, ignoring Dora for the moment, and found Din entering the throne room with her bow aimed on him. The room was still, but filled with anticipation.**

 **"You're outnumbered, hero," Ganondorf mocked, causing Lucien to whip around and see him there. "Three against one."**

 **"Din, did you...? You're not really in trouble, are you?" he questioned, realizing he had been deceived.**

 **"Lucien, I wanted to love you, but I know now that we were not meant to be. I was infatuated with your soft heart and courage, but so was everyone else. I was a fool."**

 **"It is my destiny to protect you, my goddess. Would you turn against your hero chosen by the goddesses?" Lucien questioned, and feared her answer.**

 **Din swallowed hard, cutting off her heart. "You are a hero, but not mine." Her fingers popped open, and the tension in the string was so great that the arrow appeared invisible as it hissed through the air. Lucien only found the arrow when it impacted with his left shoulder.**

 **"No," he shouted, and ripped the arrow from his flesh. "I will prove it, by taking the Master Sword!"**

 **Ganondorf and Dora lunged from the spots they were frozen to. Lucien snatched his shield and deflected the trident, and then tripped Dora with a low kick to the ground. Her feet caught his leg and she fell to the floor. As he came back up from his kick, he brandished his bow and an arrow. The arrow was illuminated with a golden light, and when it was released it impaled Ganondorf's leg.**

 **He stumbled, his breath catching in his lungs. The arrow exploded with a white light that swallowed the King of Evil. He grunted in agony and was forced to one knee. Only clenching his fists prevented him from writhing in pain.**

 **Dora considered the situation. To get to her wounded husband she would have to go around Lucien. Instead of running to his side, she rushed up behind the hero and ripped her sword from its sheath. She waited for the last second so that the sound of her blade would not betray her objective.**

 **Lucien was not able to entirely block her deadly strike. He reacted instantly with his equipped shield, but the blade grinded against it, slipped off, and she struck his side just a half inch deep. With Lucien down, Dora rushed to Ganondorf's side to tend to his wound.**

 **Din quickly approached, not wanting to stand on the side and wait to be useful. She was part way to her father when Lucien shouted in pain. In the next blink of an eye, he was on the floor with a hand pressed to his side, and her mother was beside Ganondorf. She did not stop though, because she wanted to be there to protect them if Lucien made a move.**

 **Dora inspected Ganondorf's wounded leg, her face marked with fear and concern. The arrow was deep and pierced his muscle, so she would have to remove it. She yanked it out quickly, and straight, to avoid worsening the wound. The light invading the King of Evil's body was immediately eradicated. The wound alone was nothing without the magic of the golden light arrow to penetrate his dark magic. Dora immediately tossed the arrow away before it could infect her.**

 **She saw Din take off suddenly, and saw what she raced toward. Lucien was painfully standing over the chest with the Master Sword, his hand already curling around the hilt. Din stopped short when he raised the sword above his head, and waited with dreadful anticipation.**

 **Ganondorf laughed wickedly.**

 **It only took another second for Lucien to realize the sword he held was not the Master Sword. It was brown and degraded, but the shape of the hilt was entirely different, and it lacked the Triforce emblem etched into the blade. He immediately dropped it, and unsheathed his own sword from his back. "Where is it, Din?" he asked, his determination unwavering.**

 **"I had no idea. I thought it was the real one," she explained defensively.**

 **"Oh, it was," Dora advised, grinning deviously, "until a few days ago."**

 **"Din, please move," Lucien pleaded.**

 **"No," she said firmly.**

 **"I don't want to hurt you," he said, his eyes full of heartache.**

 **"Then don't. Give me the Triforce of Courage, and leave."**

 **"You know they won't allow me to live," Lucien reminded her, eyeing the king and queen.**

 **Dora and Ganondorf prepared to intervene, when the Triforce of Courage on Lucien's hand resonated brightly. Lucien turned about, judging the difference in the way it shined based on which direction he faced. Before Din realized what was happening, he catapulted himself over the table, and back between the thrones.**

 **Ganondorf reacted by throwing his trident through the air in a wide arc. It spun at a great speed around the room to catch Lucien by surprise, but he breached the eastern corridor as the trident passed the door way.**

 **"He is looking for the Master Sword! Stop him," Ganondorf ordered. "The three of us will split up."**

 **"No," Dora shouted, interjecting. "We stick together," she insisted.**

 **He could not waste time arguing about it. There was a greater possibility of failure if they split up, but also that he would find the Master Sword before they found him. "Fine, follow me."**

 **They rounded the corner into the first stairwell that Lucien ascended, only to be stopped short by a flying light arrow. Ganondorf managed to keep Dora back for the arrow to miss, before she bounded up the stairs with her own bow ready. He rushed Din ahead of him, and instead of following up the rear, he teleported into the corridor to intercept the hero.**

 **Lucien abruptly halted when Ganondorf appeared to block off his path to the next hall. He turned around to retreat, but Din and her mother blockaded the stairs. He twisted back to Ganondorf to determine his next move. Two orbs of magic barreled toward him, so he ducked, and prepared a light arrow.**

 **The soft reverberating of the string in Dora's bow made Lucien's ears twitch. The sound was only enough warning to register he was about to be struck. The arrow she released skewered Ganondorf's black magic, and was coated in it before it struck Lucien. He released his own bow string, but his arrow was misdirected.**

 **The dark energy invaded his veins, and each beat of his heart was labored as his body tried to expunge it. He used the wall to stay on his feet, and found the pulsing of the Triforce of Courage had drastically slowed. He was going in the wrong direction, and needed a new plan. Before his enemies could attack again, he jumped through the window nearest him to the training grounds below. He landed with a gentle roll that broke the fall, and prevented him from being damaged.**

 **"He is heading straight for the dungeon," Dora yelled down the hall.**

 **"You two take the hidden passage and get the Master Sword. I will distract him," Ganondorf commanded quickly.**

 **Dora wanted to argue, but knew it was the best plan, and they would only be temporarily split up. She took her daughter's hand and hastened back down the stairs.**

 **Ganondorf leapt through the window beside him and landed on three limbs on the training field. The ground beneath him sank on impact, leaving a gentle crater. He stood confidently and shouted, "Fight me, coward!"**

 **Lucien was already prepared with an arrow of light pulled tight against the string.**

 **Ganondorf hesitated, and held up his trident offensively. "Where did you find those arrows?"**

 **Lucien narrowed his eyes in response, and patiently waited for an opening to pierce his enemy's heart.**

 **"Why do you need the Master Sword, when you already have a sacred weapon? For any real hero, that is all you should need," Ganondorf taunted.**

 **"I do not underestimate my opponent, and if you hope to live you will do the same," Lucien warned.**

 **"I have fought against heroes before, and I have always survived. Your fate has already been decided." Ganondorf attacked first, launching the trident across the grounds like a spear. Lucien released the light arrow, brandished his sword and shield, and raced in behind it. The black aura surrounding the trident absorbed the light arrow, and the light exploded from within. The two projectiles were shot in opposite directions. Lucien expected to take his opponent by surprise, but he was not prepared when Ganondorf appeared out of the explosion, viciously swinging two thick, great sword.**

 **Lucien allowed himself to be tossed back when one sword collided with his shield. He landed on his feet to analyze his desperate situation.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dora swung open the door leading out of the dungeon to the training field. She and her daughter raced up the short sloped path to the grounds. "You need to wait here," she ordered, in a stern tone.**

 **"Mom, I can help," Din protested.**

 **"Yes, you can, but when it is time. Right now, I can't be responsible for your fate, and your father's, so I need you keep safely out of the way. Use your arrows where you can. You know how your dad is when he fights. I would hate if you were injured in the process."**

 **"All right," Din said, kicking the ground with disappointment.**

 **Dora adjusted the leather strap across her torso, and rushed away to join the battle.**

 **Ganondorf fired a sphere of red and black energy from the tip of his sword that hurtled toward Lucien. Without the Master Sword, he could not combat it, so he struggled to completely avoid it. He wasted much energy, but made every effort to move in close where the Demon King would struggle to use magic against him.**

 **Ganondorf's swings were strong and deadly, but slow. Lucien dove and managed miraculous stunts to prevent being maimed, while taking every opportunity to parry. Ganondorf seemed to always predict his next move, and be there to block Lucien's best calculated attacks. He fought to keep the hero at a distance that took advantage of his incredible sorcery skills, but not so far that Lucien could accurately aim a light arrow.**

 **A new sword joined the fray, forcing Ganondorf to stop in mid-attack. Lucien moved purely on instinct, and was brought back to his senses when the sword he blocked was not the King of Evil's. The sword itself was familiar, the shape of the hilt, the length of the blade, the inscribed emblems and words, but the person wielding it did not deserve that right. Lucien's surprise was replaced with anger. The Triforce of Courage shined with a blinding light, both hindering and encouraging Lucien.**

 **Dora stepped back as Ganondorf's boot appeared and kicked Lucien far across the field. She was immediately on him, and swung to decapitate him before he could regain his senses. Lucien thrust his shield in front of his face, and then rolled away from his opponent to avoid being kicked. He climbed back to his feet, already running to gain distance, but Dora was persistently at his heels.**

 **Ganondorf fired dense orbs of energy to keep Lucien's attention, while allowing Dora the opportunity she needed to strike. Three of his attacks made contact, while Dora was bearing down on him with the Master Sword. She did not possess the great size Ganondorf did, so when Lucien kicked her back she stumbled. Dora immediately returned and swung at the hero powerfully from above. Lucien intersected her blade with his, and sparks flew on contact. He threw down the shield in his off hand, and gripped her main hand that clenched the Master Sword. He tried to wrench it from her grasp, but was blinded by a sharp pain.**

 **Dora brandished her primary blade from her hip, sliced his torso from left to right, and he collapsed. "You idiot," she mocked. Lucien had come much too close to stealing the Master Sword from her, so she sheathed it against her back again. Every time the hero tried to stand, the pain forced him to retract, so Dora kicked him in his already severe, and fatal, wound.**

 **Tears of pain streaked his face. He grunted and seethed, and writhed on the ground as blood escaped his body.**

 **Ganondorf did not waste time in coming to stand at Dora's side, and share in the excitement of Lucien's pain. "You killed him last time," the King of Evil said, casting her a dark, crooked smirk.**

 **"Don't hesitate," she warned, and turned toward him. She raised her open hand, and in seconds the resonating, golden Triforce of Wisdom hovered above her palm. Ganondorf lowered his left hand into hers, as if he were about to interlock their fingers, and accepted the Triforce. They exchanged a gaze of excited determination. Victory was within reach at last. Dora stepped back so the King of Evil could have his glory.**

 **"Stand and fight me," he shouted at the hero lying pathetically on the ground soaked with his own blood.**

 **"Ganondorf," Dora yelled.**

 **He ignored her. "Stand, face your death with dignity, hero," he called arrogantly.**

 **She shook her head, and dropped her bow from her shoulder to her hand. If he insisted on toying with Lucien, she would be prepared to kill him in case the situation grew out of hand. Dora watched and waited with an arrow dangling from her fingers.**

 **Lucien understood exactly what was going on. "You are not the mouse of a monster that everyone claims you are," he taunted, his voice weak. "The people speak that you are too cowardly to come down from your throne and commit your own evil deeds, that you have lost your hate to the love of your wife and daughter, but who wouldn't? They are beautiful, and unique. I love Din, and I will protect her as I am destined, so that you may never bring her any harm."**

 **"Din does not need your protection. I always have, and will continue to, protect her," Ganondorf countered. "On your knees, hero, so I can see your face as you beg for death," he growled. He tossed the sword from his left hand to the side, and held an open palm toward his enemy.**

 **Lucien worked his way from laying on his side, to both knees. He appeared to hold his arms over his wound, and kept his back to the king and queen. Ganondorf was suspicious of a trick, but was confident the wound was too debilitating for him to retaliate. The hero struggled to stand, grunting and groaning the entire way. "I will fight you," he seethed, "like the man of courage I am."**

 **"Wait! Don't," Din shouted, and darted forward as fast as her young, nimble legs could carry her.**

 **Lucien spun around faster than Ganondorf could have ever anticipated, and released an arrow. The distance between them was so close, Lucien took only the slightest breath to aim and fire. The King of Evil vanished, and appeared just a foot to the side of where he once was.**

 **A horrific shriek filled the air.**

 **"Din," Lucien yelled, and collapsed to a knee from the pain, and dizziness from loss of blood.**

 **Ganondorf raised his sword to strike, but his victim's outcry caused him to stop short.**

 **Dora gasped, and time froze. It was only her extensive battle experience that prevented her from being paralyzed. She dropped her bow and arrow, and clutched Din's arms to guide her to the ground. Her body convulsed from the invasive light of the arrow that penetrated her upper left chest, and severed major arteries. Dora sat on her knees, and firmly held her daughter in her arms against her torso. Din's blood flowed heavily across her chest, soaked into Dora's clothes, and then stained the ground. "Keep your eyes open," Dora pleaded, resting her hand against her daughter's cheek. Din valiantly fought her eyes from rolling back into her head. "Why did you do that? Why sacrifice yourself for my worthless life?" Dora asked, angrily, fighting the pitiful sobs that choked her.**

 **Dora's words, and the hero's ghastly expression of remorse, made Ganondorf think twice about facing the scene behind him. His jaw clenched. There was no more time for thought, only action. Ganondorf emitted cries of agony when power unexpectedly surged through his body; power he had not felt for centuries. The energy coursing through his veins was brought on by more than hate and rage alone. He experienced despair, grief, an ache in his chest as if his beating heart had been torn from his body while he was alive, and all of the emotions that came with the loss of his daughter simply because he had learned to love unconditionally.**

 **The Demon King fell to his hands and knees like an animal. The grunts and groans coming from him were like the guttural warnings of a hungry beast. The ground below him became a swirling, red portal of malevolent magic. A shadow of the monstrous demon, Ganon, burst forth from the portal with a massive roar like the loudest thunder. It echoed sharply inside Ganondorf's head, and he feared his skull might split in two.**

 **Lucien screamed with terror from his wildest nightmares when the wide, open mouth of the beast fell upon him. He was consumed and obliterated, and the demon disappeared to enjoy his snack. Where Lucien had stood, hovered the Triforce of Courage.**

 **For a moment, the world was quiet again.**

 **"No, Din," Dora cried, her terrified voice filling the silence. "Stay awake. You can't die on me!" She held her daughter's body against her, and curled her up in her lap with her head on her chest as if she were a little girl again.**

 **"Tell Dad I'm sorry," Din whispered in a voice that shook from the convulsions. "And know that I love you both very much."**

 **"We love you too," Dora said, not wanting to miss the opportunity to remind her of how important she was. Din smiled.**

 **Dora only believed Din left the world by watching it with her own teary eyes. Even then, she still wanted to be having a nightmare, but life was all too painful that way. Din's eyes fell still, her face relaxed, and her entire body became the great weight of muscle, flesh, and bone in Dora's arms. The Queen of Evil pressed her face against her daughter's cheek and wept with immense sorrow.**

 **Ganondorf worked to catch his breath once the demon completed its task and disappeared. The storm in his mind quelled, and he returned to his senses. Dora's sobbing replaced the monster's roars, and he remembered his objective. There were no words for the misery he experienced over his wife's tears for the loss of their daughter. Such emotions were foreign, and he could barely comprehend how to cope.**

 **The resonating light of the Triforce of Courage drew his attention, and he returned to his feet. Ganondorf smirked, although the exuberance of his victory had been stolen from him. He reached with an open palm and snatched the Triforce of Courage from the air, at last completing his dreams, and commanded the goddesses to grant his wish.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dora's mournful cries became whimpers, until finally she could compose rational thought. Her head throbbed from the stress of sobbing so violently. She traced her fingers along Din's gentle face and adored her. Her daughter appeared to be sleeping, just like all the nights she watched her peacefully rest in her bed, but this time she would not be waking up in the morning.**

 **Ganondorf approached and kneeled opposite his wife. He gazed at their daughter briefly, then turned his eyes to Dora. The queen's face was streaked with tears. She suddenly appeared aged and exhausted with creases of sadness in her face. For the moment, he said nothing, because he knew she had a lot on her mind.**

 **"I should have been able to do something," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "I had no idea what was happening when she ran in front of me like a human shield, until the arrow, and the light..." She wiped her cheeks with her fingers. "And the next thing I knew she was dying in my arms. I'm so sorry."**

 **The king continued to sit silently, and waited anxiously.**

 **"You should have taken that arrow. You had a better chance of surviving, but you didn't know she would throw her life away for me. I've been alive for centuries. She had so much to live for." Dora cradled Din's body closer, as if freeing her was to admit she was gone forever.**

 **He watched her with amusement. "You are so caught up in your emotions, you have failed to comprehend the reality of the situation."**

 **Dora looked up at him with a nasty glare. "Your daughter died so that you could have everything you wanted. Are you happy?"**

 **Ganondorf raised his left hand with the back of it to her, proudly displaying the complete Triforce. She stared at it in awe. The legend had finally been fulfilled.**

 **Clarity softened her angry gaze, as hope blossomed and tingled through her every nerve. A light shined from below and distracted her, so she peered down to see where the new mysterious light appeared from.**

 **A golden glow shined around Din's wound, and the arrow slowly vanished as if it had never pierced her. Her chest was free of any scars as if the incident never occurred.**

 **And when Din opened her yellow eyes, Dora wrapped her arms so tightly around her, she almost did not catch her breath. A sharp intake of air reminded her mom to give her space, since she just returned from the dead.**

 **Din sat up straight of her own strength, and smiled from her mom to her dad. She twisted her legs to rise to her knees, and hugged her father tighter than ever before. "King of Gerudo Thieves, Demon King, or King of Evil, I don't care what they call you, you are my dad, and you are my hero."**

 **"Let's keep that between us," Ganondorf said, and held her firmly, but he masked his relief at knowing she was well.**

 **Dora watched, with a warm smile, the way he protectively held his daughter. She was thankful to be a family again, but there was an important detail she needed clarified. "Ganondorf, did you use the Triforce only to bring her back?" she asked, trying not to sound surprised.**

 **"Instead of being granted ultimate power to conquer the world and ridding myself of the goddess and her hero forever?" He laughed cruelly at the idea that he would forfeit his dream. "You have mistaken me for a fool. I have everything I desire now."**


	20. Chapter 20

**The King and Queen of Evil listened to the reports from his minions at the close of another day. Dora traced the outline of the complete Triforce on the back of her husband's left hand, and listened, with a smile, to the retelling of the details of the quarrels and celebrations between protestors and Ganondorf's loyal followers.**

 **"Fools," she commented with a grin. "I can handle them."**

 **"If it does not end soon, you may have your fun," Ganondorf advised calmly.**

 **"The death rate has already fallen over the past two days. The hero's supporters are too afraid to openly retaliate now," the minion explained.**

 **Dora frowned. "What a shame."**

 **The King of Evil chuckled, and waved an order for his minions to leave the room. He reached over to the throne beside his and lifted Dora from it and into his lap, where he kissed her aggressively.**

 **When he allowed her a moment to breathe, she asked, "Are you still thinking about the night of your victory?"**

 **"It was a splendid reward you bestowed upon me," he said deviously.**

 **"Where is Din?" Dora wondered, but hoped not to spoil the moment.**

 **"She is working behind enemy lines for me," he answered. "The entire kingdom seemed to know about the hero's infatuation with her, so she offered to infiltrate and weaken our opponent from within."**

 **Dora glared at him, and she let her expression speak for her.**

 **"And she wanted to keep it a secret because you would disapprove," he added.**

 **"I never imagined it would be you two conspiring against me," she whined.**

 **"Din has helped prevent more pointless battles by assassinating the leaders organizing the riots. To doubt her skill is to doubt us. Put your trust in her," he scolded.**

 **A loud clang down the hall toward the entrance made Dora's heart leap. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the corridor and Din burst into the throne room.**

 **"We have a problem," she announced, working to catch her breath. At realizing the position her parents were in, she turned away and shouted, "Really? In your _throne_?"**

 **Dora slid off of Ganondorf's lap and stood with her arms crossed. "You should have knocked," she said arrogantly.**

 **"What happened, Din?" he asked to redirect the conversation, but he also dreaded why Din was so distraught.**

 **"Don't be mad at me, but I was seducing the riot leader at dinner, and he kind of called mom a whore and wouldn't stop talking about defiling her against her will, so I kind of got really mad, and kind of killed him in front of everyone. So, now, there's a whole group of Hylians marching toward the castle," she explained, growing fearful. She waited for her father's anger. "There's about fifty of them."**

 **Ganondorf only chuckled, which turned into a wicked laugh. "I welcome the entertainment. We will greet the invaders."**

 **"You could just obliterate them all by raising your hand, and I won't get to have any fun," Dora pointed out.**

 **"It's true, I have the power to do that, but I have missed watching you delight in shedding blood. You have ten minutes to kill as many as you can, or make them all surrender, before I display my new power."**

 **"That's more than enough time to show those simpletons what kind of whore I am," Dora said, delighted. She lifted her sword from beside the throne and marched forward with it strapped to her waist.**

 **Din followed behind her mother, eager to see her in action. Ganondorf trailed behind, and conjured his trident. The unusual outline of all three triangles on the back of his hand caught his eyes when he swung his weapon. The reality of his victory of completing the Triforce was still sinking in. He had gained ultimate power that could not be denied, and with it he, his queen, and princess, would conquer the world. There was a considerable amount of work to do, but it would all be completed in time. He would never again be faced with the excitement of waiting for the hero to overcome the goddesses challenge and fight him for the Triforce of Courage. He would never be burdened by the dangers that could force his wife to be parted from him again, or make her suffer agonizing loneliness. His endeavor for the Triforce was over. In spite of that, his life would never be dull, because of the family that made his dream a reality.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The King and Queen of Evil listened to the reports from his minions at the close of another day. Dora traced the outline of the complete Triforce on the back of her husband's left hand, and listened, with a smile, to the retelling of the details of the quarrels and celebrations between protestors and Ganondorf's loyal followers.**

 **"Fools," she commented with a grin. "I can handle them."**

 **"If it does not end soon, you may have your fun," Ganondorf advised calmly.**

 **"The death rate has already fallen over the past two days. The hero's supporters are too afraid to openly retaliate now," the minion explained.**

 **Dora frowned. "What a shame."**

 **The King of Evil chuckled, and waved an order for his minions to leave the room. He reached over to the throne beside his and lifted Dora from it and into his lap, where he kissed her aggressively.**

 **When he allowed her a moment to breath, she asked, "Are you still thinking about the night of your victory?"**

 **"It was a splendid reward you bestowed upon me," he said deviously.**

 **"Where is Din?" Dora wondered, but hoped not to spoil the moment.**

 **"She is working behind enemy lines for me," he answered. "The entire kingdom seemed to know about the hero's infatuation with her, so she offered to infiltrate them."**

 **Dora glared at him, and she let her expression speak for her.**

 **"And she wanted to keep it a secret because you would disapprove," he added.**

 **"I never imagined it would be you two conspiring against me," she whined.**

 **"Din has helped prevent more pointless battles by assassinating the leaders organizing the riots. To doubt her skill is to doubt us. Put your trust in her," he scolded.**

 **A loud clang down the hall toward the entrance made Dora's heart leap. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the corridor and Din burst into the throne room.**

 **"We have a problem," she announced, working to catch her breath. At realizing the position her parents were in, she turned away and shouted, "Really? In your** _ **throne**_ **?"**

 **Dora slid off of Ganondorf's lap and stood with her arms crossed. "You should have knocked," she said arrogantly.**

 **"What happened, Din?" he asked to redirect the conversation, but he also dreaded what Din was so worked about.**

 **"Don't be mad at me, but I was seducing the riot leader at dinner, and he king of called mom a whore and wouldn't stop talking about defiling her against her will, so I kind of got really mad, and kind of killed him in front of everyone. So, now, there's a whole group of Hylians marching toward the castle," she explained, growing fearful. She waited for her father's anger. "There's about fifty of them."**

 **Ganondorf only chuckled, which turned into a wicked laugh. "I welcome the entertainment. We will greet the invaders."**

 **"You could just obliterate them all by raising your hand, and I won't get to have any fun," Dora pointed out.**

 **"It's true, I have the power to do that, but I have missed watching you delight in shedding blood. You have ten minutes to kill as many as you can, or make them all surrender, before I display my new power."**

 **"That's more than enough time to show those simpletons what king of whore I am," Dora said, delighted. She lifted her sword from beside the throne and marched forward with it strapped to her waist.**

 **Din followed behind her mother, eager to see her in action. Ganondorf trailed behind, and conjured his trident. The unusual outline of all three triangles on the back of his hand caught his eyes when he swung his weapon. The reality of his victory of completing the Triforce was still sinking in. He had gained ultimate power that could not be denied, and with it he, his queen, and princess, would conquer the world. There was a considerable amount of work to do, but it would all be completed in time. He would never again be faced with the excitement of waiting for the hero to overcome the goddesses challenge and fight him for the Triforce of Courage. He would never be burdened by the dangers that could force his wife to be parted from him again, or make her suffer agonizing loneliness. His endeavor for the Triforce was over. In spite of that, his life would never be dull, because of the family that made his dream a reality.**


End file.
